World Crashing Down
by aliendroid
Summary: Six soldiers trained to kill have fled their creators. Now on the run they try to survive in a world oblivious to their creation and meaning. SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Okay so this story will be full of OOCness. I'm saying this now because there is no way some of their personalities would work with this world. This world has a lot of violence and strangeness. Do NOT expect these characters to be sane, because you will be terribly disappointed. **

**Plot: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Kiba were taken at birth and molded into the perfect killing machines. Soldiers who follow orders and nothing else. But when they started developing feelings for others the government tried to destroy them. They broke free and now they're on the run! **

**Rating: M (You will instantly understand why)**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Lilith is one of the few plot bunnies I lay claim to.**

_Chapter 1: Traveling in Packs_

Grey walls rushed by. Steam poured from vents making the air hazy and unclear. A man dressed in black cargo pants, an orange shirt, and a leather jacket ran down the passageway. His footfalls were heavy on the concrete floor. The sound of his combat boots pounding the ground resounded in the ears of his pursuers. Heavy breathing filled the man's ears, it coming in even and controlled intervals. Glacial blue eyes scanned the hallway seeing a branch off up ahead. He heard the click of a gun. Quickly he dashed to the right as a shot rang out. Sparks flew in front of him as a bullet imbedded in the metal wall.

"Shit!" the man cried out as he came to a dead end. Spinning around he snarled at the group of eight that blocked his escape. All were dressed the same. Black pants, black shirts, and vests. Laced up black leather combat boots covered the bottom half of their pants. All equipped with semi automatics, pistols, K-Bar laser combat knifes, and extra ammunition.

"Nowhere to go Naruto," the apparent leader called training a pistol onto the man. He had blonde hair, but paler in comparison to the man he had his sights trained on.

Frigid blue eyes pinned the man. A slow feral grin spread across his tan features. "Oh," Naruto's voice was like liquid nitrogen, "Who says I'm going somewhere?"

The leader's eyes narrowed. "You aren't getting out of here alive. Nobody is coming to save you."

"Wrong," Naruto purred, the sound causing a deathly shiver to run up the entire group's spines.

Just then a man appeared behind them cloaked in shadow. His eyes resembled the dark cold depths of the deepest ocean. Approaching with the silence of a wraith the man reached out and grabbed one of the pursers' heads. With a simple twist an audible snap was heard and the man fell.

"What the fuck?" several of the men turned, their eyes widening as they took in the second man. "Impossible! These fuckers travel alone!"

"Wrong again," Naruto sneered.

"Shit!"

Naruto stepped forward, his movements a blur to the naked eye. He pulled a blade from a holster on his leg. Bringing his arm forward in an arc he slashed through the throat of the leader. Blood bathed the blonde, floor, and the man himself. Gripping his throat to stop the flow he fell to the floor. Naruto brought the knife to his lips and licked the ruby liquid off. "Who's next?" the blue eyed man asked.

The men turned to leave only to be met with the black eyed one. "Going somewhere?" Sasuke asked. "You hunt my blonde down like a fox and corner him, then expect to just leave when you start to lose?" Sasuke's voice was cold, devoid of all emotion. It was like the grim reaper was speaking to them. "I'm going to kill all of you."

In that instant Sasuke moved. His arm lashed out at an unseeable speed. The first man's head was removed by the blade of a katana. Blood shot out from the severed neck covering the room in a fine red mist. A cry to the group's right signaled the death of another. They turned their heads in time to see the man fall, his liver and intestines falling from an open gash across his stomach. The four remaining huddled into a circle, their backs facing each other, their fronts faces the two soldiers. One absently noted Sasuke was dressed the same as Naruto, except he was wearing a blue shirt instead of an orange one. A soft landing sound from behind them had them all turning around. Their eyes widen as they took in striking red hair and hard jade eyes. The redhead's hand shot out driving a blade into the chest of one of the remaining four.

The remaining three broke ranks going in different direction. "Going somewhere?" a blood thirsty voice asked. One man spun around, he was met with crazed brown eyes. "Hi," Kiba chirped before removing the man's head with a laser wire.

"Don't move," whispered a deadly voice. The man froze. His head slowly turned, his eyes landing on a guarded gaze. "I said don't move," Shino warned. The man's eyes widened when a blade pierced his back and exited his front. Looking down he stared dumbly at the protruding sword. Shino retracted the blade and the man fell.

"Why are they all together?" the soul remaining one whispered as he pressed his body flush against the wall. Five of the six targets of his group, a group that was supposed to be the best of the best, stood in front of him. They all had similar auras surrounding them, deadly. "Shit! Fuck! Shit fuck!" The man cursed as he inched closer to the exit.

"You should be praying not cursing," a voice like silk hissed into his ear. The sound was delicious, like it was tempting you to jump from a cliff. The lone soldier turned his head to see a man with cold white eyes peering at him. It was like looking at the moon: distant, unreachable, and barren. The man felt a hand collide with his throat. He suddenly couldn't breathe. Gasping he clutched his throat trying to pull air in. Slowly his vision went blurry. He fell to his knees, his vision fading further. Finally his eyes went blank, his vision black, and he fell dead.

Neji walked over to Gaara, wrapped his arms around him, and started nuzzling his next. "You okay Naruto?" Gaara asked looking over to the blonde who was in Sasuke's arms.

"Yes," Naruto said, "But next time Kiba's bait."

"What?" Kiba whined. "Why me? Shino they're being mean to me!" Kiba turned his head to look up into the shaded gaze of the tallest of them all. Shino smiled down at the brunet in his arms.

Kissing his nose he said, "It's okay I won't let them do that." Kiba smiled and cuddled closer to Shino.

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke instructed pulling Naruto towards the exit. The group left the room, none of them so much as giving the bodies on the floor a second glance.

The image froze on the screen a dark eye narrowed at the image of the six leather clad backs walking out of the room. "I can't believe this," a man wearing a black suit said. His one exposed eye was glaring at the image before him, trying to make sense of it. His other eye was hidden by several bandages. "They don't work in groups. It goes against their training," Danzo concluded.

"I assure you sir, these images are legit," a man to Danzo's right clarified. "It appears that a lot has gone wrong with the alteration process."

"Go back to the image right before they walk out," said a man with orange hair, many piercings, and wearing a white suit. The image was quickly rewound until it showed the six paired up. "It seems they have weaknesses." The men around the table stared at Pain. "Each other," Pain elaborated. "It would appear they have created romantic relationships within their ranks. We can use this to our advantage." Pain glanced around the area. The conference he was sitting in was being held in a dark nearly black room. The only light being that of the holographic screens in front of them. Ten people sat around the circular table.

"What are you saying?" a man three seats down from Pain demanded. He was a tall and buff man with white hair and dark skin. "Are you suggesting it is possible for them to actually feel?" It was easy to tell from the tone of his voice that he didn't believe such an idea. Who could blame him? The training had supposedly wiped out all emotion from them.

Still Pain just smiled and said, "Yes Ay, I am suggesting just that." The other eight around the table started to whisper amongst themselves. "Gentlemen, ladies, please think about it. Think about Sasuke's words. '_You hunt my blonde down like a fox and corner him, then expect to just leave when you start to lose? I'm going to kill all of you._' Now do those sound like the words of someone who cannot feel?" Pain looked around the table, his eyes coming to meet everyone's. "Sasuke practically claimed ownership of Naruto and declared the death of the group we sent after him because of a little game of cat and mouse. It is perfectly natural to conclude our little pet projects have gone beyond the limits of their original boundaries."

Danzo peered at the man almost directly across from him. He couldn't read the orange haired male as well as he could others, so he had no idea what Pain was trying to accomplish by stirring up such unrest. The emotions of these six had been repressed intentionally, to keep them stable, if they had unlocked those dormant attributes than their mental state must be in constant chaos. Danzo tried to mull over what Pain could possibly gain by bringing this up. "Pain," Danzo spoke up.

"Yes Danzo?" Pain smiled beguilingly.

"What are your motives in addressing such a thing?" Danzo inquired. "You, better than any of us, understand the dangers of soldiers such as those six having emotions would bring. So why are you so calm about this?"

Pain's smile turned innocent, "Whatever do you mean?"

Danzo's eyes narrowed as he took in the seemingly childlike look of the orange haired male. Whatever it was that Pain was up to Danzo wouldn't allow it. He had put too much into the project to let one newbie mess it up.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto a couch. He reached for the holster at his leg to remove it when he heard a loud thud. Looking up he saw Sasuke pinning Neji to the wall. "Next time you think of a plan make sure it doesn't involve Naruto being trapped like a rat by those dogs," Sasuke growled his blade pressing against Neji's throat.

"Let him go," Gaara said softly his own knife going to Sasuke's throat. Naruto sighed, stood from the couch, and walked over to the three men presently in a deadlock.

"Sasuke," Naruto said placing his hand on top of the one holding the knife to Neji. "We all know I was the best choice, so don't go getting mad at Neji." Naruto leaned in and bit Sasuke's ear, "Come on let him go. I don't want to watch Gaara spill your blood because of your temper."

Sasuke growled one last time before removing his knife. Gaara instantly placed his knife back in its holster. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and went back over to the sofa. Sitting down he dragged the blonde into his lap and started to nuzzle his neck. Gaara had inspected Neji for injury before cuddling close to him.

"How are we supposed to survive them if we are trying to kill each other?" Shino asked running his hand through Kiba's brown hair.

Kiba looked up at him from his place on the floor between Shino's legs, who was sitting in a recliner. "Oh come on Shino, it's just a bit of fun," Kiba grinned.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**It is a short intro I know, but I promise more greatness to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Well hello there! I'm glad to see that this story has been well received so far. On that note I give you the next chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Hand Crafted Killers_

The year was 203 S.A. when the government gave funding to the development section of the military. The orders? Create strong soldiers. For years scientists toiled and slaved on how to meet the expectations laid out to them. They quickly realized that using full grown already trained soldiers would not work. They needed younger, fresher, clean slates to work with. To obtain these specimens they went to military hospitals and choose six new born children. Taking them from the nursery they changed the records to say that the children had died after birth.

For twelve years the six boys were trained, educated, and drugged. All of it done in order to create the perfect soldier. Finally once they had reached a level worthy of combat they were sent out. The results were a staggering success. No one on the opposing side was left standing and the six returned without so much as a scratch.

It was after this trial run that the discrepancies started to appear. Nightmares, flashbacks, lapses in consciousness, and sudden mood changes began to show in the six soldiers. Fearing that they would start to fight the military's orders scientists looked frantically for the cause to these occurrences. What they found was that the emotions of the six were going out of control. To fix this they started feeding them suppressants and antidepressants. They turned them into mindless killing zombies.

Six years later they broke out. No one could identify the cause but the six soldiers raised from infancy suddenly rose up and destroyed the facility in which they were housed. That night they vanished into the dark forests surrounding the compound. Terrified that they would cause devastation to the populace an order was given, search and destroy. They were now defective goods, malfunctioning tools that needed to be disposed of.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

_Cold blue eyes peered through the scope of a rifle as he fired repeatedly killing ten people on the lookout towers surrounding the target's strong hold. Putting the rifle away he stood and slipped into the brush. Silently he crossed the empty field unseen and slipped inside via a storm drain. Stopping on the other side of the wall he scanned the surroundings. Ascertaining that the coast was clear he ran to the building across the courtyard. _

_Opening the door he came face to face with a small child playing ball in the voyeur. Large browns eyes locked with blue. The child smiled even as he brought the gun up and pointed the muzzle to the child's head. Fear crept into the innocent orbs as he pulled the trigger. Blood rained as the small body fell._

Naruto bolted up in bed breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked turning over in bed and sitting up. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him as violent tremors ran through his body. "A nightmare?"

"A memory," Naruto answered leaning into Sasuke's frame.

"Which one?" Sasuke inquired kissing Naruto's shoulder.

Humming softly at the gentle touched Naruto said, "The drug cartel two years ago."

Sasuke remained silent and continued to place soft kisses to Naruto's skin. The raven's hands traveled from around Naruto's waist to his shoulders and he slowly began to knead the tension away. "Will you be alright for today?"

"Of course," the blonde smirked. "There is nothing easier than killing for us."

"And nothing harder than forgetting the faces of those we have killed," Sasuke remarked turning Naruto's face towards him and capturing his lips with his own. '_So long as you come back I don't care how much blood is split_,' he added to himself.

"_It is April 1st 221, and today promises to be as beautiful as yesterday,"_ The weatherwoman announced. Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at the television that had turned on automatically to play the morning news. Locked tight in the other's arms they sat back against the headboard and pillows and listened to the current events taking place with Konohagakure. "_Again the main topic of discussion today is the trial of crime syndicate boss and the executive of the international company Gato Industries, President Gato."_

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Thick black clouds blotted out the sun. Heavy smog clung to the air. The sounds of hover cars zipping by filled the space between buildings. Neon signs and 2D holographic advertisements provided the only light for the overcrowded streets. Masses of people dressed in near identical heavy black trench coats to ward of the occasional acid rain milled about the filth laden streets.

It was weird, how could so many oblivious people exist in such a cruel and polluted world? They all seemed to honestly think that this was the best there was. They had deluded themselves into believing that there was nothing better beyond the walls of this city. He found it all entirely sickening that such creatures even tried to exist. They were the cause of their suffering after all. Because these mindless people needed protecting he and the others were crafted into what they are now.

Naruto looked down at the masses of people as they went about their business like they did every other day. Never knowing of the clear skies, open fields, green forests, and vast hills that lay just outside of the city walls. Turning away from the scene that embodied the false existence of the world Naruto trained his sights onto the law office across the street from his position. There sitting at an expensive wooden desk was the district attorney and her aid. They were most likely discussing the very case that had been taking up much of the headlines.

"Not like killing them is going to keep them from putting his ass on trail," Naruto muttered to himself as he brought his sniper rifle up and sighted it in. He trained his sights first onto the aid. He was a handsome guy, most likely just fresh out of law school. His age did not sway the blonde in the least, he had killed younger. Pulling the trigger Naruto didn't wait to see the bullet hit its target, knowing it would, and moved on to scoping in the attorney.

As the sound of glass shattering reached the pairs' ears and a bullet cracked open the front of the aid's skull and exploded out the back another bullet left the barrel of the rifle. The attorney, startled by the amount of blood that was now painting her office, began to turn but her movements were halted when a bullet entered her left temple and exited her right. Skull fragments, brain matter, and blood bathed the wooden desk as the two corpses slumped to the floor.

"Hmph," Naruto brought the gun down from his shoulder and began to pack it away. Glancing at the large holographic billboard for a nearby bank he saw that it was only 16:24, he had completed the job six minutes ahead of schedule. With a smile the blonde turned from the ever familiar scene and down a flight of fire escape stairs.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"Is the job done?" Gaara asked as Naruto entered the group's shared apartment. It wasn't much only three bedrooms, one bath, a living room, and a small gully kitchen but it was all they needed. The walls were an off white beige and the furniture was second hand but it was all disposable as well. They could easily leave this place at a moment's notice.

Naruto slipped off his leather coat and hung it in the only closet within the apartment, which was located in the hallway next to the bathroom. "Of course I did," he said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a beer. "I already sent confirmation."

Gaara nodded and grabbed a small com system. It was circle about two inches in diameter with two projection lights. One for the screen the other was for the keyboard. Turning it on he typed in an excess code and pulled up a bank statement. "The funds from the job have been transferred," he informed Naruto as he closed the screen down.

Neji laughed softly from beside Gaara. "What?" Sasuke asked looking over to the paled eyed male.

"Don't you find it funny?" Neji asked.

"I'm repeating Sasuke's question, what?" Kiba said lifting his head from Shino's lap where it had been resting.

Neji smiled and looked over to the shorter brunet, "The fact that we are now killing for the very people we use to kill."

The other five remained silent for a moment before they all smiled and laughed as well. It surely was an interesting view point. They had spent most of their lives training and killing those that society viewed as vile and a nuisance but now they were taking money from those very people and killing the ones they were supposed to protect.

"It can't be helped," Shino said carding his fingers through Kiba's hair. "After all the only thing we know how to do is kill."

"Well I have some other skills other than shedding blood," Kiba chirped looking up at Shino with a wolfish grin.

Shino smiled back down at the seemingly childlike man. "Those skills are for me and me alone," Shino said leaning down and kissing Kiba deeply.

The others laughed before returning to the tasks they had previously been occupying themselves with. Naruto walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Turning on the water he waited for it to heat up before switching over to the shower. Setting his beer aside he stripped down and stepped under the scolding pressurized spray.

"Can I join you?" Sasuke asked from the doorway.

"Suit yourself," Naruto said soaping his body down.

With a hidden smile Sasuke closed and locked the door behind him. Naruto's hearing easily picked up the soft click of the lock sliding into place and a smile slipped onto his on lips. He leaned into Sasuke's hard body as soon as he felt the other's arms wrap around him from behind. "Let me help you relax," Sasuke husked into Naruto's ear.

"Nn, and how do you purpose to do that?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side as Sasuke sucked, nipped, and licked at the expanse of his throat.

"I was thinking of using those other skills we have accumulated," Sasuke answered.

Naruto couldn't help the small giggle that escaped him at Sasuke's words. "Really now, that sounds wonderful," he finally said turning around and covering Sasuke's lips with his own. "But, only if we flip to see who tops."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, smirked, grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and flipped him around. "Tails," he said smacking Naruto's ass, "I win."

Naruto let out a soft growl but it changed to a whine as he felt two fingers wiggle their way inside of him. He braced his legs and planted his hands onto the wall to steady himself as Sasuke stretched him. "Just do it Sasuke," Naruto demanded.

"Aren't we impatient," Sasuke mocked as he nipped Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled a warning letting the raven know just how close he was to coming.

Smirking Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his own member. Naruto's back arched and he bit his lip to stifle his cries as Sasuke drove into him. The raven gave the blonde a moment to adjust before he pulled out and then thrust back in. Naruto bit down onto his lip harder but he was losing the battle to remain silent. When Sasuke's hand enclosed around his erection and his prostate was struck from within he lost and cried out.

"That's a good little fox," Sasuke purred bending over Naruto's back and licking the outer shell of his ear. "Cry out."

"Sasu-ke ah, fuck," Naruto moaned his legs shaking. "I'm close, so close. Sasuke god, please."

"Go ahead," Sasuke said biting down on Naruto's neck hard enough to bruise instantly. The flash of pain was all Naruto needed to come and he called out Sasuke's name as he spilt his seed all over the bathtub. Sasuke grunted and came right after him buried deep inside of Naruto.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Pain asked into the empty lab as he looked over the blood results of the six escaped soldiers. "So someone was reducing the amount of the suppressants and antidepressants." Glancing at the list of personnel suspected of aiding the six in their escape he said, "So I wonder who it was that did something so reckless?" His eyes instantly landed on the photo of a blonde woman with brown eyes.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Voice: Hey what's up with this world? It's so dreary!**

**Me: It's supposed to be.**

**Voice: Oh, I see. You have problems you know that.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Voice: *rolls eyes* Hey hurry up and review already!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Hello, I'm here with another chapter to this tale. I hope you are all enjoying it so far! This chapter contains Sakura bashing. Now on with the story.**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Midnight Escort_

The loud bustle of the city never died down. Even when the sun fell behind the hills in this city it seemed no one slept. There was no way to tell the difference between day and night. Humanity's only source of time was the clocks and watches that displayed it. You could sleep until noon and it would be the same as waking up at midnight. People just went about their lives as if there wasn't a natural break in the cycle, as if endless night was normal.

Black eyes closed to the delirium that was the existence below. This dark, dirty, filth invested city seemed to be a fantasy to him, he who has seen the outside. With his eyes shut to the oppressive image of the existence before him he imagined green hills, open blue skies, birds chirping, the sound of clear water rushing in streams, and the sun. Bright, warm, and constant the sun was what they had been after when they left that facility but now they were stuck in darkness once again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he opened the door to the roof of their building. "I thought you would be up here," the blonde said walking over to him and sitting down. "What's wrong?"

Onyx eyes opened and peered over to glacial blue. "I was just thinking about why we left," Sasuke answered sitting up from his position lying down. "Is this really what we've been seeking?" he indicated the polluted sky and crowded streets.

Blue eyes softened as Naruto looked out over the cityscape. Cold steel buildings rose up hundreds of stories tall. What few windows there were had filters and bars on them. "You know it isn't," Naruto finally said. "But it's a stepping point to getting what we want," he said smiling over to Sasuke.

There it was, the reason Sasuke fought so hard to become free. He wanted to see Naruto smile. To see that image that could rival even the brightest of sunny days. Reaching out Sasuke pulled Naruto to him. "I guess as long as I have you I don't need the sun," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Wrapping his arms around the raven he hugged him back. The two remained on the rooftop waiting for the time to change, waiting for day to turn to night. A chime rang off in the distance and the two stood up. "Let's go," Naruto said moving to the door leading back into the building.

"What's the job today?" Sasuke asked following after the blonde.

"I'm not too sure," Naruto answered. "Neji was the one who took the specifics. He'll fill us in on the way to the location."

"I don't like the idea of all six of us working together on one job like this," Sasuke said with a scowl.

Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke's cheek softly. "Don't worry about it. There is nothing the six of us can't do," his sunny smile and childish optimism was in direct contrast to the sharp and deadly gleam in his blue eyes. The contradiction that shone in Naruto was seen in all of them. They were unbalanced, unsteady, unstable and every other word Sasuke could think up to describe the mentally unsound.

"Perhaps," Sasuke said kissing Naruto's nose and opening the door to their apartment.

The door opened on Kiba strapping his wire case to his wrist, Shino sliding his sword into place, Neji slipping on a pair of steel lined leather gloves, and Gaara placing a knife into its holster. "You guys ready?" Neji asked seeing them enter.

"You know it," Sasuke said with a smile of his own. Unlike Naruto's earlier smile Sasuke's was cold and devoid of any humor. "So what's the job?"

"Protection detail," Neji answered grabbing the small com system and handing it to Gaara. "We'll be escorting the kid of a Mafia boss to a new location in the city then we'll leave him in the hands of the client's men."

"If the guy has such dependable guys working for him, why have us do this?" Kiba asked lacing up his boots.

"Don't know," Neji shrugged. "But he's willing to pay big, so I don't care." The others thought about that for a while and decided that Neji had a point. They needed cash to reach their ultimate goal so if that meant doing a seemingly pointless job then oh well!

"Let's go," Gaara called from the door. They all grabbed their leather coats and left the apartment. Heading down to the underground parking garage they climbed into a silver Z400 Hover car (1) and with Shino at the wheel they left.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Shino brought the car to a stop just outside an old fashion stone mansion. The once red brick had been bleached and faded from generations of heavy acid rain. Now instead of dark red the brick was a faded brown with black streaks running down the expanse of the building. The shutters where a dull grey from the white paint constantly being exposed to the polluted air. The stone steps had similar black streaks running down them as the walls.

Getting out of the vehicle Sasuke observed the house with a critical eye. The grounds were barren as are all yards in the city. "I find it hard to believe someone who has such a poorly maintained house can pay our prices," Sasuke said looking over to Neji as he got out.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he took in the visage of the mansion. Sasuke had a point; the building was in desperate need of some attention. "Perhaps the inside is better maintained," Naruto interjected hoping to avoid another argument between the two.

"Well let's find out," Kiba grinned as he waited for Shino to get out of the car. The six exchanged glances and walked towards the double iron doors. Like much of the house the doors looked as if they had been left to the weather with no preventive care, they were rusted and dull.

Gaara pressed the intercom and waited for an answer. Several moments passed before the small eye lit up and displayed an image of a man easily in his seventies wearing livery. _"Yes, how can I help you?"_ the man in the hologram said.

"We're the protection detail Haruno-san requested," Gaara spoke clearly with an even tone.

"_Ah, yes one moment,"_ the man said before the image blinked out and the door was opened by the same man. "Right this way sirs." The six walked into the lavishly decorated voyeur. The inside had most definitely been kept up, unlike the outside. Polished hardwood floors gleamed as if brand new. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling two stories high. Antique vases and other priceless works of art were displayed all around.

They followed the old man down a hallway lined with black carpet until they reached another set of double doors, these ones seemingly made from a dark mahogany. Opening the doors onto a large library the man announced them, "Haruno-sama the men you requested are here."

A man with red hair and red eyes turned and smiled at the group. "Welcome," though his face was kind his voice was that of a man use to having his every order followed. The sound of it instantly grated on the six's nerves, it was so similar to the voices of those they had fled. "I'm sorry for the late notice on this matter but please take a seat," he indicated several couches and chairs.

"We would prefer to stand," Gaara said making no move to take him up on his offer.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't drop his smile. "You aren't the one I spoke with earlier, are you?" he asked sizing Gaara up.

"No, I was unavailable so my partner took the call," Gaara said indicating Neji beside him. "We usually only work in either singles or pairs but as you requested a group we all came."

"I appreciate it," Haruno-san smiled brighter. "But if you don't mind I will be sitting," he moved to a chair and sat down. "Okay first off my name is Haruno Kurama, and as I mentioned I would like you to escort my child to safe house on the other side of the city," he said dropping his smile. It was obvious to all six that he was losing the pleasantries and getting straight to the point. "Sakura," he called towards the doors. Six pairs of eyes widened at the feminine name and they grew dark as a girl with bubble gum pink hair and green eyes entered the study. "This is my only child, Sakura. I expect her to arrive at the destination without so much as a scratch."

"Of course," Gaara responded trying not to show how much he hated the situation. Of all things they were transporting a girl. Judging by a quick glance she was obviously a spoiled brat who has never been refused anything. Jade eyes glanced over to Neji then over to Sasuke, what he saw he fully expected. They were both uncomfortable with her presence. "We already have the location and would like to get going. Is there anything else?" Gaara asked looking back to Kurama.

"No," the man said standing and moving over to his daughter. "Be safe my dear," he smiled down at her with affection as he hugged her.

"I'll be fine Daddy," she said. Her pale green eyes shifted to the group and she smiled sweetly towards Sasuke. Detaching from her father she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around one of Sasuke's. "I'm sure these fine men will protect me," she purred obviously only referring to Sasuke.

Naruto's hand instantly went to the hilt of his laser knife only to be stopped by Gaara. Turning he glared at the redhead but Gaara glared back. Taking a deep breath Naruto removed his hand and continued to stand firm. All of this happened without either Kurama or Sakura noticing, but Sasuke had noticed his blonde's reaction.

Carefully slipping his arm out of Sakura's grasp, Sasuke handed her off to Shino who lead her out of the library. Kiba followed closely behind his partner. "We'll do what we've been paid for, no need to worry," Sasuke said touching Naruto's shoulder and directing him out of the room.

"Good day," Gaara said bowing at the waist before he and Neji left as well. The six led Sakura to the car but before they could place her in a seat themselves she grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him beside her in the back seat. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he fisted his hands to keep himself from strangling the girl. Unfortunately having his fists at the ready only made him want to pound the girl until she was unrecognizable. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention away from the pinkette and her clinging to his partner. "Calm down," Gaara said. "Kiba, ride in the back Naruto will ride in front," he ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Kiba asked. Gaara pointed to Naruto and Kiba sighed, "Fine I get it." Moving to the back door Kiba got in on the other side of Sakura and Naruto got into the front. Gaara and Neji got in next and Shino pulled out.

It took Sakura all of five seconds to start talking, "So what's your name? Where do you live? Hey do you think once I get to the house you can stay with me?"

Sasuke ground his teeth and tried to keep his voice calm as he said, "This is a job, please don't get the wrong idea."

Sakura beamed, "I can always have Daddy offer you a job with us!" She seemed absolutely proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"Not necessary," Sasuke stated looking straight ahead and ignoring the girl's flirtatious smile and batting eyelashes.

"Please tell me your name?" she cooed again pressing her flat chest closer to Sasuke.

"Stop the car!" Naruto ordered suddenly. The car jerked forward causing Sakura to squeak in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Sakura cried.

Without answering Naruto got out of car and walked away from them. Gaara cursed and glared over to Sasuke with a pointed look. Nodding Sasuke distracted his arm from Sakura and followed after Naruto. "Naruto!" he called once he caught up to him about a block away. "Naruto stop walking away from me."

"I either walk or I go back to the car and skin that bitch alive," Naruto growled.

"How about you just stop and we talk?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm. Turning the blonde around he hugged him tightly. "Just calm down then we will go back to the car. I'll ask Shino to sit in the back with her and I'll drive."

Naruto tensed at being grabbed but he instantly relaxed into Sasuke's arms. "Okay," he said. After a minute of standing there they turned around and went back to the car. After a quick discussion between Shino and Sasuke they switched spots and continued on their way.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)Purely made up! Think the cars from Fifth Element and you have a fairly good idea of what this one looks like. **

**Next chapter will be the arrival at their destination and more incidents with Sakura! (Oh and yes Kurama is the Kyuubi and Sakura's father in this story.)**

**Please review! Oh and Happy Easter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**World Crashing Down**_

**I spent most of the day loading artwork onto my new deviant account, it took a long time and I've still got pictures to load… wah! Anyways yep due to unexpected delays (and because I was coerced into updating **_**Welcome to Court**_** early) this is late, please blame the readers of **_**Welcome to Court**_** and my internet provider for being so damn slow today of ALL days!**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Fallen Blossoms_

Naruto's blue eyes glanced towards the rearview mirror and once again met with irate sea green. Their charge, Haruno Sakura, was glaring at him as if he was a bug in her path. Not that the young girl's anger bothered Naruto, actually he found it incredibly amusing. The fact that she was angry showed she realized something was going on and couldn't do anything about it. Perhaps the pampered princess wasn't so dull witted as she looked.

"I'm hungry!" Sakura whined, than again she could be even dumber than he originally thought.

"You can wait until we reach our destination," Gaara spoke calmly without meeting her eyes.

"No," she turned her unthreatening glare onto the redhead, "I'm hungry so find somewhere I can eat."

Hard jade eyes flicked to her sea green and the girl shuddered at the cold emptiness in them. "No unplanned stops will be made," Gaara declared his tone level and refuting any argument.

It seemed that Sakura was immune to such tactics, perhaps because of the environment she was raised in, because she straightened her shoulders and looked disdainfully at Gaara. "My father is the one paying you to get me to our house safely," she said with an air of absolute arrogance, "And me arriving starving and famished is not arriving safely."

The six men in the car silently wondered if she realized starving and famished meant the same thing. She obviously only said them both to seem superior, it proved to have the opposite effect. Gaara's pale lips curved up into a sadistic smirk, one that had Sakura leaning back into the seat away from him. "And if you are killed because of your impromptu stop?" he asked with amusement slipping into his tone, "What then?" Sakura said nothing as the color slowly drained from her face. Gaara's smirk fell and his face was once again a mask of indifference, "As I said, no unplanned stops."

Neji's pale eyes shifted to Gaara for a moment taking in his profile. Though it was indiscernible to most others he could easily see the tension in his lover's shoulders, the clench of his jaw, and the determined set to his eyes. All of those things indicated how upset Gaara was about their present situation. Furthermore the fact that he hadn't met Neji's eyes at all since Sakura had been introduced showed he obviously blamed him for it. He couldn't blame him for it either; if he hadn't accepted the job then this situation wouldn't be happening. Looking away from Gaara Neji continued to watch his side of the vehicle.

Shino and Kiba had noticed the tension between Gaara and Neji and felt like they were watching a silent drama unfold. When those two fought it tended to be on a mental level that only they were privy to. It was scary in its own way, knowing a fight was taking place without being able to actually see it. The two looked across to each other over Sakura's head and shared and comforting glance. Out of the three couples they were the least prone to fight. Sure they argued, but they never actually got angry with each other.

Naruto was watching the scene from the front seat. He could tell Gaara was upset, actually they all were, but Gaara was taking it a bit harder. It was probably because his own negligence to handle the incoming calls that had led to the situation not because Neji's inability to cover for him. If the client hadn't provided every detail it wasn't Neji's fault. Still, that didn't mean this predicament was okay. The female was an annoyance; one that Naruto desperately wanted to rid the world of.

She was once again staring at Sasuke, her green eyes shining with adoration and teenage puppy love. Naruto found it down right sickening. She knew nothing of Sasuke, of his life, of the shadows that cloaked him. What right did she have to look at him as if he was a god? Sasuke was the farthest thing from such a being, Naruto knew and loved him because of it.

Sasuke himself, though completely aware of what was going on, was ignoring the situation in option of driving and not crashing and killing them all. As he drove he spotted a car that had been tactfully staying five cars behind them the entire time. He effortlessly sped the car up alerting the other five to the presence of the possible threat.

Blue eyes instantly shifted to the side mirror, Kiba turned and glanced out the back tinted window, Gaara and Neji reached for the guns they had under their seats, and Shino made sure Sakura was secure. Sasuke turned down a side street altering Sakura to the change in the atmosphere. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Get down," Shino said, "And cover your ears."

"What?" Sakura managed to say before a bullet pounced off the back window. She screamed and ducked pulling her arms over her head to shield herself.

Gaara and Neji had already rolled down their windows and had fired returning shots to the pursing vehicle. When they slipped back inside Naruto and Kiba took their place. Kiba fired at their engine while Naruto unloaded an entire clip at the windshield.

"Bulletproof glass," Naruto said coming back inside. "Switch to armor piercing rounds."

"Roger," Neji and Gaara confirmed.

Shino reached under his seat and handed them each a new magazine of rounds. They loaded their guns then went to the windows. Right before they leaned out a volley of fire zipped past the speeding car. When the shots ceased Gaara and Neji leaned out and fired off. Gaara's rounds pierced the engine's hood and smoke rose up. Neji narrowed his eyes and aimed through the billowing white clouds. He pulled the trigger and the sound of shattering glass was lost as the pursing vehicle swerved and crashed into the building on the right.

"You can sit back up," Shino said rolling the window on his side back up.

Sakura slowly straightened up her eyes wide and frightened. "Who, who are you people?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," Kiba answered with a childlike grin.

Sasuke turned the car back onto the main street and continued towards their destination.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

A new, gleaming, four story mansion rose up from the surrounding barren field they had been driving through for nearly ten minutes. This part of town was all wealthy mansions, the home of the elite. Sasuke pulled the car up to the mansion and killed the engine. Almost immediately five people armed with fully automatic and semi automatic laser rifles surrounded the car. The six smirked at the pathetic display of power. Gaara rolled down his window just enough to say, "We've brought Sakura-san, step away and we'll let her out."

The five bodyguards hesitated but after a moment they stepped away. The smirk covering the six's faces widened. These clowns were the embodiment of unthinking muscle heads. Gaara motioned for Kiba to open the door and get out first. The brunet schooled his expression as he did so, his fingers playing with the laser wire canister strapped to his wrist. Next to leave the car was Gaara, his hands twitching above the hilt of his own blade. Neji and Shino got out next seemingly the perfect image of calm.

Naruto and Sasuke remained in the car as Sakura stepped out and moved towards the mansion. As she neared the door Naruto rolled his window down, brought his gun up, and fired one round into the back of her skull. The five bodyguards were stunned for a second, but that one second was all it took for Neji, Shino, Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke to take them out. Kiba wrapped the laser wire around one man's throat and cleanly took his head off. Gaara drove his knife to the hilt into the chest of another. Neji put a bullet in the head of one, and Shino snapped the neck of another.

"Mission accomplished," Sasuke said stepping out of the car and frowning down at the bloody corpse his sword had found its way into. "Next time can we do without the farce?" he asked looking over to Gaara.

"It couldn't be helped," Gaara said yanking his blade free from the cooling body. "It isn't like there was any other way to get to Haruno Kurama's daughter. She's too well guarded."

"By amateurs," Naruto mumbled. Even though he had finally gotten to kill her he was still pissed. The bitch had flirted with his Sasuke, she deserved more than a bullet.

"That's true," Gaara admitted getting back into the car. "Kurama-san should also be feeling the effect of Kiba's little gift right about now."

"Right, let's go home," Kiba chirped jumping back into the car. The others followed suit and soon they were headed back down the drive.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

When they arrived back at the apartment they flipped on the TV and sat down as they disarmed for the night. The news came on with a breaking news alter.

"_Tonight, at approximately 2:30 AM, the Haruno Mansion on the North end of town exploded. The cause is unknown, but it is known the owner, Haurno Kurama, was at home at the time. His body was recovered from the ruins of the building only ten minutes ago. The Haruno's also owned a mansion on the South end of town and when investigators went to deliver the news of the incident they found Kurama-san's daughter and bodyguards dead. This is believed to be the act of a rival group wishing to remove Kurama from the seat of power in the underground market he was rumored to have dealings with."_

"Dang they found remains," Kiba pouted at the screen. "I guess I didn't add enough."

"You blew up an entire mansion, a brick mansion at that, how did you _not_ add enough?" Shino asked looking down at his little lover who had his head in his lap.

"But that stuff should have disintegrated him!" Kiba complained. "I mean I placed the bomb right under the table just outside the library door!"

"He could have left the library," Naruto reasoned.

"I guess," Kiba admitted still pouting. He didn't like that he had succeeded in leaving a body when he was aiming at not leaving one. It was off putting. Shino, seeing his lover's depression over failing his own goal, scooted Kiba into his lap, picked him up, stood up, and carried him to their room. The four in the living room heard a giggle right before the door closed.

"Should we go to?" Neji asked glancing over to Gaara. The redhead was still a little irritated with him. Of course then again why wouldn't he be? Neji had double scheduled them! Taking a job to protect their target, it was just plain stupid. Gaara, knowing he had kept Neji on edge long enough, leaned over and kissed him. Instantly Neji's hands came up and pulled Gaara closer.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes and stood up. There was no way Neji and Gaara were going to make it to their room so they decided to flee before things became too graphic. The two went to their own room, ignoring the sound of Kiba's moans as they passed the couple's bedroom. Naruto had just enough time to strip off his shirt before Sasuke tackled him to the bed, face first.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled as he felt Sasuke bind his hands. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Punishing you for acting out earlier," Sasuke answered nipping the back of Naruto's neck.

"Nn, what are you talking about?" the blonde demanded as Sasuke removed his pants.

A slickened finger pressed against his entrance then slipped inside causing a groan to escape his lips. "I'm talking about when you left the car and put yourself at risk," Sasuke said biting Naruto's shoulder. "You could have easily been sniped."

"Mm no-ah I couldn't ha-ah-ave!" Naruto protested between moans. Sasuke added a second finger and began to scissor them. "Nn, Sasu," Naruto cried.

"Promise you won't do it again?" Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear.

"I won't! So please fuck me already," Naruto growled back.

"I love it when you make demands of me," Sasuke groaned pulling out his fingers and unzipping his pants. Pulling free his erections he thrust into Naruto. Naruto's arms strained against the binds as Sasuke began to thrust into him mercilessly. The blonde tilted his head to the side so he could breathe and call to his lover. Soon both were coming and Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto.

"Off," Naruto grunted from under him. Humming Sasuke pulled out of him and rolled over. After a minute he unbound Naruto's hands and pulled him against him. "I was supposed to be on top next," Naruto complained.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Naruto whispered drifting off to sleep. Sasuke sighed as he stood and finished stripping himself. He then cleaned them both up, repositioned Naruto, slipped in beside him, covered them both up, and fell asleep.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Pain looked at the woman who was sitting in an empty room lit by a bare bulb. "Are you sure?" he asked into a microphone.

Honey colored eyes glared into the one way mirror. "Fuck you!" she spat.

"That isn't very helpful Tsunade-sensei," Pain said with a sigh. "Now are you sure you don't want to cooperate with us and tell us how you freed them?"

Suddenly full pink lips curved up in a smile. Pain was unnerved by the glint her eyes took on. "You brats have no idea what you've created do you?" she asked.

"We only followed your grandfather's research," Pain answered.

"There's a reason that research was stopped," Tsunade retorted.

"Which would be?" Pain asked. Tsunade just smiled. Narrowing his purple eyes Pain disconnected the microphone and glared at the woman through the glass. She wasn't talking, and that was a problem. They needed to know what she knew or they would never get those six back.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay that was the fourth chapter. How many of you thought that was going to happen? (I know a few of you wished it would.)**

**Voice: Hey what's going to happen to Tsunade?**

**Me: You're getting ahead of things there. Be patient.**

**Voice: Not one of my virtues.**

**Me: *sighs* I know, but please?**

**Voice: Fine. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Well hello! Okay so this is late because… because it's late! Starting next week and going for two weeks my updates will draw to a halt due to my final two finals. But after that I have no more class work so YAY! (until I start my physical class for the next part of my degree)**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: Shrouded Visit_

Naruto sat on the couch watching a documentary about a dead revolutionary when the intercom went off. Rolling his eyes he got up and went over to the small box. Pressing a button the eye displayed an image of a man with white hair wearing a red jacket. Naruto sighed and pressed the button to open the door. Going back to the couch he returned to watching the show.

He was presently the only one home. Everyone else was either doing a job or out shopping, as was the case with Sasuke. Naruto had opted to stay home mainly because he didn't feel like dealing with the bustling crowds of shoppers, but it was also to pay Sasuke back for that little punishment game of his two nights ago.

A soft knock at the door made him mute the TV. "It's not locked," Naruto called out getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I see you're just as careless as always," the man from the hologram said walking in.

Naruto poked his head around the corner and took in the dripping wet appearance of the man. "I see it's raining," the blonde said grabbing two beers and bringing them back with him to the living room.

"No, it's attempting to flood," the man answered stripping his jacket off and setting it over the back of a chair. "Thanks," he said accepting the beer Naruto offered him. Now that he wasn't wearing the large coat Naruto could see brown khaki pants and a white button up shirt complete with a tie.

"Just get out of a meeting Jiraiya?" Naruto asked retaking his seat and looking up at the author. "What kind of books do you write again?"

"Erotic fantasy!" Jiraiya beamed, "Here's my latest work." He handed Naruto a small disk.

"I think I'll pass," Naruto grimaced at the picture of a woman's chest on the circular device.

"Suit yourself," Jiraiya said sitting down and popping open his beer. "Where is everyone?"

"Working or running errands," Naruto answered with a shrug.

"I see," Jiraiya mumbled turning to look at the TV. "There a reason this thing has no sound?"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto reached for the remote and unmated it.

The two remained sitting on the couch drinking beer in silence for ten minutes before a pounding on the door startled both of them. "Naruto! Open this door dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Coming," Naruto called standing and going to the door. Opening the door Naruto had to stifle his laughter at the sight of a near drowned Sasuke. "Hey, you okay?" he asked while covering his mouth and holding back fits of laughter.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he pushed past Naruto and went into the kitchen, dripping water as he went. "I don't think this is very funny," Sasuke huffed setting the groceries down. "You were supposed to go with me."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto said still looking like he was about to bust up laughing at any moment. Sasuke's hair was clinging to his face making him look like a high school girl, or a gay rock star. "But someone had to be here in case a visitor showed up," he reasoned.

"Who would visit us?" Sasuke demanded glaring over at the blonde.

"Him," Naruto said pointing over to Jiraiya who was also looking rather amused at the scene.

Sasuke paused in reprimanding his blonde further to take in the white haired author sitting down. "Nice to see you again," Sasuke addressed politely. "Did you come to deliver the usual?"

"Yes," Jiraiya said reaching for his briefcase. Opening it up he pulled out a small box. "This will get you all through the next month. Call me when you're running low again," he said setting the box down and standing up. "If you'll excuse me."

"Um," Naruto called out as he reached for his jacket. "How is Tsunade?"

Jiraiya's face darkened at the mention of the scientist. "To be honest, I haven't seen her for several days," he answered opening the door and leaving.

Naruto sighed and went to sit back down on the couch. He looked at the package which contained several different types of drugs. Because of the numerous experiments many things within their bodies had been altered and now despite being free they couldn't live without specific chemicals. In a sudden burst of anger Naruto knocked the box off of the table.

Startled by the abrupt sound Sasuke looked over to find Naruto curled up and rocking back and forth on the couch. "Naruto!" Sasuke rushed to the blonde's side and wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, it's okay you're safe," Sasuke whispered petting Naruto's hair. Fits weren't uncommon and they had all experienced them. Sasuke knew the best way to calm Naruto's was to coddle him, much like a small frightened child. "I'm right here Naru, you're safe."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I hate this! We're finally free but we aren't normal. We can never be normal thanks to what they did to us!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his blue eyes filled with pain and suffering. It was this soft broken side that the world never got to see of them that had pulled them together. The fragility in them all was what truly held them together. "Why don't we just attack them? Why wait for them to come to us? I hate being hunted! We're human, not animals! Human!" Naruto cried. "If I'm going to live like this I would rather not live!"

Sasuke held Naruto tighter allowing him to just vent and to prevent him from following through with that last comment. Their life wasn't easy, their minds under constant pressure. They were ticking time bombs, and worse they knew it. Still they knew that being together was the best choice, that way if one of them lost it the others could stop him. Out of the six of them though Naruto's outburst were the only ones self directed. The others seemed to always explode were as Naruto imploded. All Sasuke could do in these moments was hold onto the blonde has he fought the turmoil of emotions within him and keep him from possibly harming himself.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Shino all arrived back at the apartment at the same time. Opening the door they were greeted by the sight of Naruto curled up in Sasuke lap asleep, and Sasuke running his hands through his hair. "When did it happen?" Gaara asked knowing instantly that Naruto had experienced a breakdown.

"He settled down about ten minutes ago," Sasuke answered. "Jiraiya brought those," he said indicating the box that was still on the ground.

Gaara nodded, picked the package up, and took it into the bathroom. Neji sat down on the couch and started reporting to their employers for the completed jobs. Kiba went into the kitchen and started chopping up vegetables for dinner with Shino's help. When Gaara came back out to the living room he sat beside Neji.

"What triggered it?" Gaara finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Not quite sure," Sasuke answered, "But I think it had something to do with being reminded about our constant need for those meds."

"I see," Gaara said leaning back. His gaze shifted sideways and he took in Naruto's exhausted figure. Breakdowns always took a lot out of them. "He didn't try to hurt himself this time did he?"

The darkening of Sasuke's face was Gaara's answer. Naruto had tried to inflict pain onto himself and Sasuke had barely been able to stop him this time. "What did he try to do?" Kiba asked from the kitchen.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and his arms tightened around Naruto slightly. "He tried to slit his throat," Sasuke whispered. Four eyes instantly went to Naruto's throat where they saw the edge of a bandage. Naruto's self destructive habit was something they had hoped would end with time. They had even wished that it would change into something similar to theirs. When they had a breakdown they tended to break things, attack others, and just become violent in general. Naruto's was always directed at himself in the end, even if his words sometimes weren't.

"We're having ramen tonight," Kiba whispered pulling out some noodles. The others didn't complain or argue, anything to cheer Naruto up and bring back that sunny smile.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Danzo paced his office in tight circles. According to the information he had just received another government pharmaceutical shipment had been attacked. It was the third one since those six soldiers had escaped. All the drugs were taken and lost into the black market. He had no doubt the ones behind the break out were responsible for these thefts; the problem was tying them together.

"_Danzo-san,"_ his secretary called over his intercom, _"Pain-san is here to see you."_

Danzo halted in his pacing and pressed the button on the device, "Let him in." The door opened and the orange haired male walked inside. "What can I do for you doctor?" Danzo asked with a guarded tone.

"My, aren't you just edgy today," Pain smiled over to the older man before sitting down uninvited. "I thought you would like to know that we've found a link between Tsunade-sensei and a family member of one of the six soldiers."

"Who?" Danzo demanded going to the chair behind his desk and sitting down.

"Uchiha Itachi," Pain answered with a smirk.

"The syndicate boss?" Danzo asked with wide eyes. The Uchiha's had been a powerful military family until their youngest child was reported dead at birth. Mikoto had lost her sanity believing her husband had killed her baby. Fugaku had taken his own life after years of accusations from his wife. Itachi had refused to enter the military blaming them for the destruction of his family. In the end the young teen and fled to the streets only to rise later as the head of a new and rapidly growing gang.

"The one and only," Pain responded still smirking. "It seems that the two have been in contact for quite some time. And all those thefts of government drugs, guess who is rumored to be behind all of it?"

"Tsukuyomi," Danzo growled.

"Correct!" Pain exclaimed. "So what do you plan to do Danzo-sama?"

Danzo glared over at the grinning young man before him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Pain blinked several times and his tone switched to one of innocence, "Were you not the one put in charge of finding the ones responsible for the thefts and dealing with them? Or were you taken off of the assignment due to your lack of success?" Pain's eyes had turned sharp and his voice calculating.

"What are you playing at Pain?" Danzo demanded.

"Nothing," Pain smiled getting up and heading towards the door. "Oh and one more thing, please do try and pick competent soldiers the next to you attempt to bring back those six little mice, 'kay?"

The door closed behind Pain and Danzo slammed his fist down onto his desk. "That little shit," he growled under his breath. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure out what Pain's motives were. The young scientist was cunning and calculating in everything that he did. He seemed to play with people like toys for his benefit. "Where does he get off talking to me like that?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well it is a bit shorter than the others but oh well! Okay once again, starting next week (4/29) I will be ceasing updates until two weeks from then (5/13). This is due to FINALS, so please be understanding and patient. I am NOT abandoning my stories just putting them on hold to do something a bit more important.**

**Voice: Well then hurry up and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Guess what? I'm BACK! Here is the next chapter, thank you all for your wonderful patients. Now on with the story!**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I tried to suggest my family buy me the rights to Naruto for my birthday… it didn't work out to well, so unfortunately (or fortunately) I still do NOT own Naruto.**

_Chapter 6: Hell's Labyrinth_

Naruto sighed as he brought the scope for his gun away from his eye. Another job done, another person dead, and another meaningless night of no sleep. Seriously who decided working at 2 AM was a good idea? Still it was work, well paid work at that. Turning from the ledge of the roof he was presently standing on Naruto started to dismantle the riffle for easier storage in the bag he had with him.

"_Naruto, you done yet?"_ Gaara's voice rang in Naruto's ear.

"Just finished," Naruto answered zipping the bag up and swinging it over his shoulder. "I'm heading back now."

"_Great, I'll contact the employer and have them send the remainder of the funds,"_ Gaara said before cutting out.

With a small smile in place Naruto opened the emergency door he had used to gain access to the roof and began to descend the staircase leading into the building. The building he was presently in was an average skyscraper consisting of many different types of offices. Some businesses took up entire floors, or maybe two, while others only consisted of a single office space. Naruto really couldn't care less, all it meant was that people were coming and going at all hours of the day and night and no one would notice a new face in the crowd.

Reaching the ninetieth floor Naruto paused on the landing to dig out a water bottle when he caught the faint sound of voices from below him. '_This is the fire escape, no one should be in here,_' Naruto reminded himself before quietly nearing the guardrail and peering down. The sight of six men in Kevlar caused a string of soft curses to escape Naruto's lips. _'How the fuck did they find me?'_ Grabbing his bag Naruto instantly opened the door leading onto floor ninety.

Digging around in his pocket for a moment Naruto withdrew his phone long enough to type out a simple text and sent it to the others back at the apartment: _They're Here, 6_.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in the living room reading the newspaper, via an MTablet (1), when Gaara walked in and frowned at him. "He's on his way back so stop moping," Gaara instructed.

"I'm not moping," Sasuke stated pressing the next key on the tablet. "I just don't see why I couldn't go with him."

Gaara gave Sasuke a look akin to bewilderment. "It doesn't take two people to snipe one cheating spouse's lover," he remarked sitting and grabbing the small com system. "Honestly, you'd think he never preformed a job alone before."

Sasuke looked up from the tablet to glare over at the redhead. "He just had a breakdown two days ago," he bit out, his worry for his blonde evident in his voice. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Calm down Sasuke," Neji soothed walking into the living room and sitting down beside Gaara. "Naruto will be fine, it isn't like the governments going to locate him or anything," he joked. Just as the words left Neji's mouth all of their cells began to beep signaling an incoming text.

_**They're Here, 6**_.

Three pairs of eyes widened at the message. Sasuke shot Neji a death glare before jumping up, grabbing his coat, going to his room, strapping his weapons on, and rushing to the door. Just as he reached the door the other four were close behind him. '_Naruto, stay safe until I get there,_' Sasuke pleaded as they rushed down the emergency stairs leading to the garage, completely bypassing the elevator.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Naruto picked the lock of a closed office and slipped inside. Ducking behind a desk he reached for the frequency controller for his headset and started clicking through channels. After several tries he finally got the right one and started listening in on the conversation going on several floors down.

"_Why are we doing this again?"_

"_Because the building's pass due on their safety inspection, so the higher ups are suspicious."_

"_You'd think they'd send someone else to do a simple inspection, not six soldiers."_

"_Yeah well it can't be helped. It isn't like a civilian will be able to recognize possible terrorist activity."_

"_True, but still this sucks. I would rather be at home with my wife and kids."_

"_We all would."_

Naruto let out several curses as he listened to the conversation. Of all the buildings he had to pick it was one that was being inspected by the military. '_I'm going to kill Gaara when I get the chance!_' Naruto decided it was his friend's fault for not making sure the building was up to code. He also made a private note to make sure that was part of their background checks from now on.

"_Hey, shouldn't this door be locked?"_

"Fuck," Naruto hissed as an image of the ajar emergency door leading to the ninetieth floor entered his mind.

"_Check it out."_

Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten. There were only six of them; he could easily take out that many. The only issue would be if they called for backup. Getting into a defensive crouch Naruto withdrew his knife from his side holster and waited patiently for the soldier to advance. He would rather avoid making a scene but he would kill them if he had to, he had no qualms about it. He could hear each door being opened and then shut a minute later. The sounds came from both sides of the hallway meaning there were at least two people checking.

As they grew nearer and nearer Naruto's body relaxed and he grew calmer. Unlike anyone else who would have been tense and scared in the present situation Naruto's mind was clear, this was what he was trained for. The door creaked open and the lights flicked on. Naruto reacted instantly lunging forward and slitting the man's throat. Blood sprayed from the laceration painting Naruto in a fine red mist. The man gripped at his throat as he fell to the ground, asphyxiating on his own blood.

"Shit!" the other one screamed. Naruto had just enough time to duck behind the door before a bullet zipped through the doorway. "Man down, assailant armed, need back up," the man called into his radio.

'_Great,_' Naruto rolled his eyes and slipped the knife back into the holster. Reaching for his 9mm he listened carefully to the sounds of the man's footsteps as he neared the door, without waiting for backup. '_Amateur,_' Naruto smirked before lying down and looking around from the base of the door. Training his sights onto the man he fired a single shot. The bullet entered the man's left eye and exited the back of his head on the right side. Blood oozed from the now vacant eye socket and skull fragments and brain matter dotted the wall behind where the man once stood.

Quickly Naruto retrieved his bag and ran to the elevators. Pressing the down button he listened on the radio as the other members of the same team advanced. Once he had the elevator signaled he return to the other end of the hall and slipped into one of the unlocked offices. A minute later the remaining four soldiers rushed onto the floor and directly over to two dead bodies. Naruto bided his time and waited until he heard the chime of the elevator and the drawing of guns before he slipped out and dashed for the emergency door.

"Behind us!" one shouted but it was too late. Naruto had already closed and sealed the door behind him, the bullets fired at him bounced off the steal fire door.

Naruto's phone started to go off as he ran down the stairs. "Where are you guys?" he demanded answering it.

"_Parking lot, section D's fire exit_," Gaara answered. "_Sasuke's coming up the fire escape stairs now."_

"I'll meet him," Naruto said disconnecting the line and increasing his pace, but being careful not to trip on the steep stairs. Naruto spotted Sasuke at the landing for floor thirty. "Sasuke!" he jumped the last five stairs and wrapped his arms around the raven haired man. "Idiot, you're late!"

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto.

"Hurry up, before he gets away!" a shout from above them rang out before the pounding of feet overhead reached them.

"Hold on," Sasuke instructed.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked several times before he saw Sasuke fasten a hook to the guardrail and then, with Naruto in his arms, jump over the side. "FUCK!" Naruto shouted squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Sasuke for dear life. They landed on the bottom floor, right in front of the door leading to the parking lot. Naruto detached himself from Sasuke before glaring at him and growling out, "I hate it when you do shit like that!"

"It was the fastest way down," Sasuke shrugged as they ran through the door and into the car parked just on the other side.

"Go!" Kiba said and Shino sped the car out of the parking lot and into the streets, effectively disappearing from the surveillance of the building.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"Let me get this straight," Danzo growled out as he looked over the four men standing before him. "You mean to tell me a single man snuck into the building, killed two of your team, and disappeared without you as so much as getting a glimpse of his face?"

"Yes sir," one man answered with his eyes down cast.

"What the hell were you doing? Taking a goddamn nap?" Danzo yelled, slamming his fist down onto his desk.

"Now, now Danzo-sama no need to get angry at them," Pain's voice drifted from the door of Danzo's office. "After all, all six of them wouldn't have been any match for Naruto."

Danzo's eyes widened, "Naruto? What do you mean?"

Pain smiled before moving to stand in front of Danzo's desk and handing him a small disc. "How about a short movie?" Pain inquired with a smile.

Danzo said nothing as he took the disk and slipped it into his computer. Quickly he pulled up the video file and instantly grew white. A blonde man was on the screen, his face never appearing to the camera, and he moved with elegant stealth through the hallways. The effortless ease he used to kill the two soldiers spoke of great control. Seeing enough Danzo ejected the disc and handed it back to Pain. "So it was one of those six," Danzo sighed. "Report to your superiors tomorrow, I'll have your punishment handed down," he ordered looking over to the four confused soldiers.

"How unlike you Danzo-sama, to leave punishment to someone else," Pain joked as he slipped into a seat and smiled over to the older man. "Not getting soft are you?"

"What do you want Pain-sensei?" Danzo demanded.

"To talk, I think it's about time we worked together in getting our little mice back," Pain's eyes narrowed and his smile turned sinister as he leaned forward in his seat. Danzo smirked, he didn't know what Pain was playing at but he would use the man to reach his own goals.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window of her very small quarters, well what was being called her quarters. It was really her cell. After Pain had questioned her, and she refused to give him any answers, he had locked her up and ordered her to be treated with care.

"What a load of shit," Tsunade sneered at the bars on the window. "Treat with care my ass; he's just trying to wear me down." Tsunade moved to the bed provided for her and laid down. "I hope those brats are safe," she whispered. After everything she did to get them free she would kill them if they weren't at least safe. They owed her that much in the end.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)MTablet: Think Nook, or IPad. A digital tablet that lets you read things. M is short for media (I know, lame).**

**Well? What do you all think for a return chapter? Love it? Hate it? Think it should burn and never be seen again?**

**Voice: What I think she's getting at his review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Okay so things are going to start really rolling along now.**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Brotherhood_

"Nn-Naruto," Sasuke gasped, his fist tightening on the sheets as Naruto moved within him.

"Sasuke," Naruto called feeling his release close at hand.

Naruto's hand snaked around and wrapped around Sasuke's leaking member. Moving his hand in time with his thrusts Naruto brought Sasuke over the edge. "Naruto," Sasuke called as he came.

Naruto continued to thrust into his partner as he rode out his orgasm, coming when he felt Sasuke go still beneath him. "Sasuke," Naruto husked as he buried himself to the hilt and came. The two collapsed onto the bed, sweat and come clinging to their bodies. "Wow," Naruto gasped.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sasuke groaned turning over so he could look at the exhausted blonde. "We just went five rounds and all you can say is wow."

"Yeah, well my mind is kind of mush right now," Naruto retorted turning over to his side as well. "Along with other parts of me."

Sasuke's lips quirked up and his hand went to Naruto's waist. "I was a little rough wasn't I?"

"Yeah but I wasn't gentle either," Naruto said leaning in and kissing Sasuke.

"Are you two up yet?" Kiba shouted pounding on their door. "Hurry it up! Jiraiya will be here in a minute with that contact he mentioned."

"We know!" Naruto shouted at the door. They heard Kiba grumble something about irritating blondes and ravens as he moved away from their door. "I guess we should get up."

"Mm, do we have to?" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto over to him and rolling on top of him.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke's weight settled between his legs. "Sasuke, I can't go another round," the blonde whined. "I'm too sore."

Sasuke leaned down and started sucking on Naruto's neck. "Nn, then how about later, after you've rested a bit?" Sasuke suggested.

"Fine," Naruto answered. With a victorious smile Sasuke slipped off of Naruto and went to the dresser on the opposite wall of their bed. Grabbing some boxers, a pair of jeans, and a plain blue t-shirt he got dressed. Naruto stood and also grabbed some clothes. Like Sasuke he was wearing blue jeans but he had decided on a plain white t-shirt instead. "Do you know who Jiraiya is bringing with him?"

"No," Sasuke answered as they moved to the door. "I haven't met the guy and I don't think Jiraiya mentioned his name either."

Naruto frowned as they entered the living room and found the other four sitting down in their usual positions. Gaara and Neji were sitting beside each other looking over some documents on the compact. Kiba was lying down with his head in Shino's lap listening to music, while Shino read a book. Naruto and Sasuke took up their positions between the two other couples. Naruto turned on the television and Sasuke grabbed the MTablet.

"Think you two could learn to keep it down?" Neji asked as he calculated a job offer.

"As soon as you figure out how to control Gaara," Sasuke responded not looking up from the tablet.

"Watch it," Gaara growled pulling up a news site and reading the headlines.

"Come one can't you guys get along?" Naruto inquired as he flipped the channel.

"Not likely to happen Naruto," Shino commented.

"I know, but I can still dream," Naruto responded.

"Dream while you sleep," Kiba said sitting up, "They're here." Just as he said that there was a knock on the door. Kiba stood and went to the door. Opening it up he jumped back at the sight of the person standing beside Jiraiya. "What the fuck?"

"What's wrong Kiba?" Shino asked getting up from the couch and going to his partner's side. Kiba was standing there, mouth agape at the person. He had black hair, black eyes, and white skin. Shino's eyes widened at the Sasuke look alike standing in their doorway. "Who the hell are you?"

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi," the new raven haired man said.

"I'll explain as soon as you let us in," Jiraiya said. Kiba and Shino nodded and allowed the two men in. Similarly to Kiba and Shino the other four sat wide eyed, mouths open as Itachi walked into the living room. Jiraiya sighed as he took in their expressions. "Well I guess introductions are in order. Sasuke, this is your older brother, Uchiha Itachi. He's the one who has been working behind the scenes to get you guys out."

Sasuke studied the man standing before him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. "Brother?" he finally managed to say, his voice was laced with disbelief.

"Yes," Itachi said. "I'm your brother. When you were reported dead after birth by the hospital a lot of things happened within our family. I saw you two years ago during your solo raid of the drug cartel and recognized you instantly. After that I made plans to get you out. Luckily I was able to find someone sympathetic to my needs."

"Wait," Sasuke held up his hand to halt Itachi's explanation. "What do you mean brother?"

Itachi sighed, he had been expecting this. "I mean that I am your brother, as in your flesh and blood relative. Your only one to be exact," he calmly said.

"Ah," Sasuke was at a loss for words. When Jiraiya had said he was bringing over a contact he never once imagined he could be his brother, a brother he never even imagined he had!

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"Find anything Doctor?" Danzo asked walking into a lab. The room was filled with the usual equipment found within every lab, but it was the orange haired man sitting in front of a holographic screen at a desk in the far left corner that Danzo was addressing.

"I think I found why the Super Solider Project was abandoned during its earlier years," Pain answered looking over his shoulder with an unusual smirk on his face. "It seems that due to the unsteady mental state of the subjects the project was canceled."

"We already know about that side affect," Danzo stated leaning against one of the work benches. "Surely there is another reason as to why Tsunade would remain silent in regards to this information."

"I considered that as well," Pain said pulling up a file and displaying a specific image. "Do you know what this is Danzo-sama?"

"A chain a DNA," Danzo answered. The double helix pattern was unmistakable as anything else. The four colors signifying adenine, thymine, guanine, and cytosine represented the complex patterns that makeup every living thing on the planet.

"Correct, but can you tell me what is different about it as compared with other human strands?" Pain asked.

"I don't follow you," Danzo stated with a confused look.

Pain smiled and with a quick touch of a mouse and a couple clicks he enlarged a specific section of the DNA strand. "99 percent of all human DNA is identical; it is the remaining one percent that gives us our individual qualities. It seems that the SS project alters not only the physical and mental qualities of the body but the genetic as well," Pain stated. "See this irregularity in this strand," Pain pointed to a small section of the strand, "That is a mutation caused by the alteration process."

Danzo looked at the sequences of four colors before him in complete confusion. He couldn't make heads of tails out of what was in front of him. For all he knew he could be looking at the earlier DNA for an ancient bird, let alone looking at the mutation of human DNA. "I'm sorry Pain-sensei but I don't understand what you are saying," Danzo finally said.

Pain sighed and zoomed out of the image. "It isn't entirely important that you do. For now what is important is that you realize that by all standards those six aren't necessarily human anymore. They are something else. Something far more advanced, and we created them," Pain stated.

Danzo's eyes widened at Pain's words. There was just no way that could be true, could it? Could they really have created something that wasn't human? Could they have taken human children and turned them into something else?

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"Anyways, now that introductions are out of the way let's get down to business," Jiraiya stated. "I don't suppose any of you have heard from Tsunade?"

"No we haven't, why?" asked Gaara looking over to the white haired man.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his face. "I haven't heard from her in over a week. It isn't like her to keep quiet for so long. I became worried so I went over to her place and I found the place completely ransacked."

"Do you know what happened to her?" demanded Naruto.

"We have an idea," Itachi answered. "If my informants are correct then Tsunade-sensei has been taken by the military and is being kept in one of the underground laboratories. Probably somewhere very similar to where they were keeping you six."

The six soldiers grew quiet as memories filled their minds. "What do you want us to do?" Neji suddenly asked. Everyone looked over to the pale eyed man. "You came here for a reason, what is it you want us to do?"

Itachi sighed, "I want you to get her out." Their eyes grew wide and their muscles stiff. "I know what I'm asking is unfair and hard, especially considering everything you've gone through to get out of there but Tsunade-sensei put her life on the line to get you out! If anyone can get in and get her out it's you six."

"I'm sorry," Gaara began to say but Itachi cut him off.

"If you do this I'll personally see to it that you get out of this city for good," Itachi declared. "Get Tsunade-sensei out and you'll finally be free. You'll no longer have to kill for money. You can see the sky and the sun."

"Why?" Itachi looked over to Naruto with a confused look. "Why are you so adamant about freeing Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Itachi's eyes filled with guilt, something the six soldiers had a feeling hardly was expressed on the man. "If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in this situation," Itachi answered. "I was the one who approached her about releasing you all. It was me that provided the information and the means. I don't feel right about abandoning her now. So please," Itachi pinned each of them with an earnest and beseeching stare, "Please help her!"

"Fine," Sasuke said. Now everyone's eyes turned to the younger of the Uchihas. "We'll help, but not because you're asking. We'll do it because we owe Tsunade-sensei for everything she has done for us."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You're right," he said, "We'll do it."

"Fine," Gaara sighed, "But only because it means an end to this assassination game."

"If Gaara is going, I'll go to," Neji stated wrapping his arm around Gaara's shoulders.

"We can't leave these four alone, they'll kill each other," Kiba said, "Count us in."

"I don't see why not," Shino sighed.

"Thank you," Jiraiya and Itachi said bowing their heads.

Five minutes later Naruto walked Jiraiya and Itachi out. When he returned everyone had grave expressions on their faces. He couldn't blame them, he felt the same. None of them ever thought they would be returning to that place, returning to the place that haunted their nightmares. Still it couldn't be helped. Tsunade-sensei had risked everything to get them out; they owed it to her to do the same. They weren't the same as they were when they were under the military's power. Now they had something to fight for, they had each other. They knew how to work in a group; they were confident they could do this and come out the victors.

"So when should we do this?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow, under the cover of night," Gaara answered.

"We should prepare," Neji said standing up. "We're going into the wolves' den after all."

"What are wolves when compared to dragons though?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. The others laughed as they moved to their rooms and began to prepare for the day to come and what would be their final job.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Tsunade glared at the man sitting across from her. She was once again in the interrogation room, Pain sitting in a chair on the other side of the table. "What do you want this time?" Tsunade demanded.

"What does the genetic mutation do?" Pain asked, cutting directly to the heart of his interest.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She had known it would only be a matter of time before Pain found the answers he had been seeking but it seemed he was still coming up short on a few things. "I have no reason to answer you," she defied.

"You can either tell me or you can watch as we restart the SS project with new subjects, this time cloned," Pain stated.

"You wouldn't!" Tsunade snapped.

"We would, and are prepared to," Pain said. "Now tell me, what does the genetic mutation do?"

Tsunade sighed, "I'm not sure. My grandfather never recorded his findings on the final stages of the initial project. All I know is that the mutation isn't something that was theorized and something the government feared. It was the real reason the original project got shut down."

"Are you saying you know nothing?" Pain demanded.

"That's what I'm saying," Tsunade answered. "But if you think about it the answer is obvious." Pain quirked an eyebrow signaling her to continue. "Their enhanced strength, speed, intelligence, and sensitivity aren't something that can be achieved by drug manipulation and training. Even if they were highly trained and drugged up their bodies must still remain with the limits of humans."

"What you're saying is the final result is the mutation itself," Pain stated.

"No, it's just the tip of the iceberg. There is much more to the creatures you've created then what you've seen," Tsunade answered with narrowed eyes. "I hope you realize Doctor that what you all made aren't soldiers, they're demons with human shells."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What does Tsunade mean when she says "they're demons with human shells"? Well you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Voice: Hurry about and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**World Crashing Down**_

**So are you all ready for this? Better prepare yourself now then, for here it comes the first chapter of the climax!**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M (Blood, death, gore and… oh yeah language)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: Infiltration_

Sentries stood at the top of eight eighty foot tall watch towers looking out towards the surrounding area. A fifty foot concrete wall connected the eight towers together. Barbed wire, ten feet high, finished off the sixty foot security barrier that separated the facility from the rest of the city. The only entrance in was a heavy iron gate, which was guarded by two towers, ten men, and a security access panel. Without the code access wasn't possible, or so the staff thought. Everything had a weakness and this facility was no different.

The tall wall that surrounded it was the very thing that made it vulnerable. True it was impenetrable, without some serious explosive, but the watch towers were placed a great distance apart. If timed right a person could climb up the wall and down the other side without being seen.

Forty yards out six people dressed in midnight blue and dark green hid beneath the underbrush, waiting for the exact time to move forward. Unlike the sentries that relied on night vision goggles and the one spotlight each tower had, the six soldiers required no help to see in the dark. Enhanced vision was just one of the things they obtained from the experiments done to them.

The spotlight passed over them. Neji smirked, he had the timing down. The sentries would make a sweeping pass with the spotlight every ten minutes, plenty of time to get over the wall. Waiting ten minutes for the next pass Neji gave the signal and the six rushed forward. With practiced easy they tossed ropes with grabbling hooks on the end over the wall. A couple tugs later to make sure the hooks were secure and then the six were scaling the wall.

Two minutes, that was all it took to climb the wall and drop down to the other side. Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto landed first. Sprinting forward they took out the three ground guards that were patrolling the area. Naruto snapped the neck of one with a simple twist, Gaara cut the throat of the second with his knife, and Kiba cleaning took the head of the third with his laser wire. By the time the three guards were dead Neji, Shino, and Sasuke had reached the supply entrance.

The side entrance they were using was used to bring in supplies; such as food, cleaning materials, and other everyday necessities. Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara joined the other three and waited patiently as Sasuke attached a small computer to the lock. Numbers started to scroll across the small display screen.

When the numbers stopped scrolling through and instead flashed a steady number, 345289, the door's lock clicked over. Warily Shino reached for the handle and turned it. Pulling the door open Neji and Gaara were at the ready with their guns should someone be on the other side. Seeing no one they gave the okay signal and the group slipped inside, the door shutting behind them and locking automatically.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Pain and Danzo stood in front of a group of twelve soldiers. These were the elite of the Special Forces. All of them called for one purpose and one purpose only, to hunt down the six escaped soldiers and bring them back, in body bags if needed. With the help of Pain they had been filled in on every aspect of the six's lives and what they are capable of. They had been provided with detailed information about their combat abilities, based on past records, and their physical abilities. Danzo had equipped them with the latest in arsenal, hoping that by giving them a technological advance over their targets they would succeed. Their clothing and defensive wear had also been upgraded and strengthened, hoping to account for the added power of the targets.

"As you know the six you are going after are highly trained as you all are," Danzo said, "They'll go for the kill every time, so don't hesitate to shoot. If the only way to bring them back is to kill them then kill them."

"We can salvage all we need from their corpses to start the next stage of the project," Pain added, "So if you do kill them make sure their corpses aren't too riddled with holes."

"Sir, yes sir," the soldiers acknowledged.

"Now, here is where we believe they are staying," Danzo said pulling up a map of the city. "We think they have-"

"Sir, intruders in D-Block," a foot soldier announced as he entered the briefing room.

"How many?" Danzo asked.

"Six sir," the soldier answered.

Danzo's eyes widened. "To think they would come to us," Pain smiled. Danzo glared over to the doctor. "Well, Danzo-sama what are your orders?"

"Change in plans," Danzo said turning back to the soldiers. "Head to D-Block and cut them off. Bring them to the lab."

"Sir, yes sir!" the soldiers said as they turned and filed out of the room

Pain had a small smile playing across his lips as he watched the soldiers filter out. "What are you playing at Doctor?" Danzo asked looking over to the orange haired man.

Eyes full of secret plans and hidden motives turned to Danzo. "Nothing much," Pain answered as he stood and headed for the door himself. "Now if you'll excuse me Danzo-sama, I need to ask Tsunade a couple more questions."

Danzo's eyes narrowed as he watched the man walk out. Even while they had been putting together the strike team to take out the escaped soldiers Danzo hadn't been able to get a handle on Pain and his motives. The man was a mystery and Danzo didn't like mysteries.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

As the six emerged from the storage room of D-Block they split up. Sets of two headed in three different directions each with a different objective. Naruto and Sasuke headed for A-Block and Tsunade-sensei. Neji and Gaara head towards C-Block and the labs, their objective was to copy and then erase every ounce of data relating to them. Shino and Kiba were headed towards F-Block and the power supply, their object was to plant a bomb near the furnace and blow the entire facility sky high.

Naruto and Sasuke turned right and quickly ducked back around the corner when a flurry of gun fire greeted them. "Fuck," Naruto hissed, "A silent alarm must have been triggered when we opened the door."

"I disabled it," Sasuke growled.

"Perhaps that triggered an alarm then," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps."

The blonde laughed at his lover's reaction. Most would be daunted to know that they had been discovered so quickly, but they found it fun. It would have been boring to get in unnoticed, achieve their goals, and slip out without so much as getting to actually do anything.

When the gun fire came to a stop Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other, and with surprising speed to the security team on the other side of the corner they shot around the corner and headed directly towards the group. Sasuke pulled his gun and aimed at the head of the first person. Pulling the trigger his first shot entered the man's left eye and erupted out the back of his skull. As the body began to fall to the ground Sasuke shot four more rounds, each finding purchase in four other men's heads. Naruto, who had been behind Sasuke, came forward and with his own pistol aimed shot the remaining three security members. One shot landed in the heart, the other two found purchase in the targets' heads as well.

"Gaara, Kiba be on the alert we've been discovered," Naruto said into his microphone.

"_You think?"_ came Kiba's sarcastic voice. Naruto picked up the sound of gunfire over the radio.

"Gaara, what's your situation?" Naruto asked, just to make sure they weren't pinned down or anything.

"_Nothing much, Neji's handling them,"_ Gaara answered.

"Got it, report in if the situation changes," Naruto said before cutting out.

"_Roger,"_ Gaara and Kiba confirmed before cutting out as well.

"Naruto, let' go," Sasuke called from the end of the hallway. Naruto nodded, and after grabbing the security key of each of the dead security team members rushed down to Sasuke location.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Kiba rolled his eyes as he cut the connection and turned back to the group of soldiers that were engaging them. They were just foot soldiers, but still they did have more training than a standard security team member. Despite the added training they were still no match for him and Shino. With a cruel smile Kiba pulled at the end of his laser wire and ran into the center of the group. Wrapping the wire around the arms of the soldiers holding guns, he gave the wire a swift pull, and cut through each of their arms as if they were butter.

Screams filled the space of the corridor as blood trickled from their arms from the small parts that hadn't been cauterized by the wire. The remaining soldiers turned at the sound of their teammates' screams, their eyes growing wide at the sight of their severed arms still gripping their guns lying on the floor.

"You shouldn't look away," Shino's soft voice warned. The soldiers spun and one by one the fell to the ground. The head off one came off, landing at the feet of the one that had his stomach filleted. The other two barely had time to react before their hearts were pierced.

"Nice job," Kiba smiled over to his lover as the last of the bodies fell to the ground at their feet. Blood soaked the floor; they had even gotten a few drops on their clothes.

"Let's hurry up," Shino said sheathing his sword and reaching down for the highest level security cardkey in the group. "We've lost time."

Kiba laughed softly as he followed after his partner. Of course Shino would think about keeping to a schedule when facing a group of people who wanted to kill them. Kiba found Shino's serious side so cute!

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Gaara and Neji found the labs within minutes and quickly entered. Neji kept an eye out as Gaara went straight to the computer and pulled up the files for the SS Project. Hacking was no challenge for Gaara, even with the layers and upon layers of security the facility had installed. Easily bypassing them all the redhead dove straight to the heart of the mainframe and started pulling up file after file. When he located a file titled '_Original Project'_ he opened it and quickly scanned.

"Holy shit," Gaara cursed.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked not taking his eyes off the door.

"Seems we aren't the first ones they've tried this shit with," Gaara said with venom in his voice.

"Just copy the data then erase it," Neji said.

"I know," Gaara retorted as he inserted a chip into the hard drive. Just as he started downloading the files the doors to the lab opened and four soldiers walked in. Gaara turned and frowned. These weren't foot soldiers, but highly trained specialists. "Naruto, Kiba we've got company. A couple of Special Forces boys," Gaara said into the microphone.

"_You don't say,"_ Naruto answered. _"Are they wearing some serious Kevlar and packing some sci-fi looking guns?"_

Gaara quickly assessed the four standing in front of them. "Sure are," he said.

"_Well I guess we're looking at the same thing,"_ came Kiba's voice.

"_Let's give them a warm welcome!"_ Naruto cheered.

Gaara's lips quirked up and his jade eyes narrowed, "Sounds like a good idea." Gaara stood from the chair he was in and faced the four soldiers with Neji at his side. Drawing their weapons they moved forward.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Kiba frowned as he took in the four soldiers before them. They had just planted the bombs but hadn't gotten to arm them yet. Kiba found it really irritating to be interrupted half way through his job. Couldn't these annoying pests wait two more minutes before showing up?

"Oh well, nothing else for it," Kiba sighed as he drew a knife he had strapped to his ankle. "Sorry but I'm going to get serious for a while."

Shino looked over to his smaller partner with an unreadable expression. Sighing he pulled out two pistols and aimed them at the soldiers. "I guess if Kiba is going to be serious about this," he said.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Naruto wanted to scream in aggravation. They were so close to Tsunade-sensei's holding cell! When they turned the corner onto the corridor that held her prison Naruto and Sasuke had come face to face with four Special Forces soldiers.

"Something tells me they aren't here by chance," Sasuke said as he drew his sword.

"Twenty says they were just about to be dispatched to find us," Naruto offered with a smirk.

"That isn't much of a bet, considering there isn't any other reason as to why this facility would require these guys' help," Sasuke scoffed, "No bet."

"Oh fine, twenty says I can kill my two before you," Naruto countered.

Now Sasuke's lips quirked up, "Now that bet I'll take."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well, what's going to happen? Who wins the bet? **

**Voice: Things were just getting good!**

**Me: Want more? Review!**

**Voice: What's going to happen, please tell me!**

**Me: NO!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**World Crashing Down**_

**This is coming late because after my computer was fixed I was hospitalized, again. Four days and two surgeries later and now I'm back home and writing. I'm getting really tired of being hospitalized. **

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M (Blood, violence, dismemberment)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 9: Underground Bash_

Kiba moved towards the two soldiers on the right and Shino advanced on the two on the left. F-block wasn't exactly cramped but it did hold a lot of bulky power towers, three furnaces, and several servers for the laboratories. Though their objective is to blow the furnaces it wasn't their intention to do that while they are inside the facility. Due to the constricting conditions Shino was calculating his trajectory, having a bullet bounce off and pierce one of the furnaces was not something they needed.

As the two soldiers moved forward and split off in two directions Shino followed each with one gun. It was easy to tell that they were hoping to corner him from two different sides. As they grew nearer and nearer Shino smirked. They were wearing heavy Kevlar and headgear that covered everything but their eyes.

One ducked behind one of the cooling units for a server and the other took aim at Shino. Shifting his weight to the balls of his feet Shino stepped back just as the one on his left fired a shot. The bullet zipped past Shino's ear, missing him by a centimeter. As he dodged he sighted in his pistols to the soldier's head. Taking aim he fired a single shot before the soldier could even remove his own riffle from his shoulder. The bullet from Shino's gun slipped inside the opening for the soldier's right eye. A muffled clang sound echoed in the spaces as the bullet hit the back of the headgear as it exited the guy's skull.

Blood dripped from the opening for the eye as the body fell to the ground. The soldier behind the cooling unit watched with growing anger as Shino walked over to the fallen soldier and fired another shot through the opposite eye socket. Seeing Shino's back turned to him the soldier rushed out from the safety of his cover and took aim. His finger tapped the trigger right before he pulled it back. The bullet left the barrel and met the concrete wall Shino had been standing in front of.

Pulling the riffle down the soldier looked around frantically in search of the target he had lost sight of. "Behind you," Shino called out. Spinning around the soldier had just enough time to register the gun muzzle in front of his left eye before a bullet exited it and lodged itself in his skull at point blank range.

Kiba heard the third shot from Shino's gun, easily being able to tell the difference between Shino's pistols and the assault rifles carried by the soldiers. Sighing he turned and looked at the two soldiers in front of him. His two had decided to play it safe and were shooting at him from a distance. Perhaps they thought that since Kiba had drawn a knife they would do better if they were away from him. "This is getting boring," Kiba whined as he reached for his own pistol and shot two rounds in the direction of one of the soldiers.

Kiba's lips quirked up at the sight of the man dashing out from behind his cover. Rushing forward Kiba came up from behind the man, his knife resting against his throat. With a bit more effort than normal, due to the protective clothing, Kiba sliced through the man's neck. Blood sprayed outward in a downward arch as Kiba released the man and he fell to the ground.

Now the remaining soldier was pinned down behind a furnace. The heat from the machine was radiating onto his back and causing him to sweat uncontrollably. Bringing his gun to the ready he took several deep steady breathes then swung around the furnace instantly taking aim at nothing. He blinked several times before spinning around to check behind him. Again he found nothing.

"You sure are slow," Kiba laughed. The soldier's eyes grew wide and he spun around again. Again he was met with nothing. "Stupid," Kiba drawled. This time before the soldier could turn around Kiba's blade forced its way through the Kevlar of his vest and into his heart. As if in a daze the man looked down at his chest, looked over his shoulder to see a grinning Kiba, coughing up blood as Kiba withdrew his blade he fell to his knees then his face hit the floor.

"Hurry up Kiba," Shino called from his place beside the entrance. "Arm the bombs so we can meet up with the others."

"I know!" Kiba called back, not liking that Shino felt he had to be reminded of something so simple.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Gaara and Neji stood side by side as the four soldiers ducked behind workbenches. Looking over his shoulder Gaara quickly estimated how much time they had until the files were completely downloaded. "We've got three minutes to clean this up," Gaara informed Neji as he looked back to the front of the room.

"More than enough time," Neji responded. The two glanced at each other, nodded, then crouched down and silently moved to the front of the room. The room was dark, neither Neji nor Gaara had turned the lights on when they had entered and the soldiers had not bothered with them. Using the lack of light to their advantage Gaara crept forward until he was on the other side of the table two of the soldiers were hidden behind.

With a small smile slipping into place Gaara jumped up onto the top of the table with near silence. Drawing two knifes he used the blades to tap on the helmets of each of the two soldiers. Startled by the abrupt sound they pivoted and looked up only to see nothing. Gaara had jumped from his spot and was now standing behind them. Raising his arms he brought each knife downward, driving them into the throats of the soldiers.

Each soldier squeezed the trigger on their gun as the two blades pierced their skin. The muzzle of their guns traveled in opposite arcs, firing bullets into the walls and ceiling of the lab. Gaara withdrew his blades and repositioned them near the soldiers' hearts. Taking note of the strengthened Kevlar Gaara sighed and put his standard knifes away. Pulling out two laser blades he pierced through the protective material and straight to the hearts of the already dying men.

Neji had remained back while Gaara had taken out the first two soldiers, but now that the other two were moving so was he. Drawing his own laser blades he stood up and sprint forward, his actions appearing as a blur to the two soldiers who barely caught his approach. Still they did manage to turn towards Neji and aim their guns, at the spot he had been. Neither soldier got the chance to re-aim their weapons because Neji had driven the two laser blades into their hearts from behind, and twisted for good measure.

"How much longer?" Neji asked as the two soldiers fell to the ground.

Gaara sighed and walked back over to the computer. "Two minutes," he answered as he retook his seat and returned to supervising the download of the data.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"I'll take the two on the right," Sasuke said drawing his sword.

"Then I guess I get the two on the left," Naruto agreed.

The four Special Forces soldiers standing just beyond them were confused about their behavior, most tried to flee when faced with unfavorable odds. Deciding not to give them a chance to get close one took aim and fired off a volley of shots.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he and Sasuke ducked behind the corner. "New idea, I take out the trigger happy bastard!"

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke instructed as he peeked around the corner. Instantly he had to duck back around because another barrage of fire was sent their way. "We're going to have to get them to use up their clip and then we'll move in."

"Boring!" Naruto pouted. "Just let me take them out."

"No," Sasuke growled.

"But I can get over to them before they even register that I've moved!" Naruto tried again.

Sasuke sighed, he knew that if he continued to argue with the blonde things were just going to get drawn out further. Just as he was about to give Naruto the okay the click of an empty gun greeted their ears. Rolling his eyes Sasuke indicated for Naruto to go.

The two sprang out from behind the corner together, their movement so fast that the four soldiers were unable to react. Sasuke's sword swept out and took the head off of one soldier while Naruto buried a knife to the hilt in the head of a second. The first two bodies fell and Naruto and Sasuke were now behind the remaining two. They could see their opponents shaking, either from fear or something else neither the blonde nor the raven could say. Quickly the remaining two tried to reload their guns but their actions were to no avail. Sasuke brought his sword up and in a downward arch removed the head of the third. At the same time Naruto slit the throat of the fourth.

"I win!" Naruto declared as he wiped the blood from his knife.

"What are you talking about? I obviously won!" Sasuke countered.

"What?" Naruto shouted as they moved towards Tsunade's holding cell. "My guy totally fell down half a second before yours did!"

"You're delusional, I took out my two faster and more efficiently than you," Sasuke returned as they reached the door.

"No way, I totally won that!" Naruto said as he opened the door to find nothing.

The two looked around, both forgetting their bet in light of their target being missing. "What the fuck?" Sasuke growled.

"Gaara, we have a situation," Naruto said into the microphone.

"_What's the situation?"_ Gaara asked.

"Tsunade isn't in the cell," Naruto answered as he leaned against the door.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Kiba's voice asked. _"I've already got everything set up, you better hurry up and find her!"_

"Gee thanks for that mutt," Naruto growled. "Gaara can you get into the security cameras and find her?"

"_Already on it,"_ Gaara said. There was a moment of silence before Gaara came back on and said, _"She's in the same wing, just two corridors down in an interrogation cell. Looks like Pain is with her as well."_

"Right thanks," Naruto answered. "This way," he said heading down the hallway and leading Sasuke in the direction Gaara had indicated.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

Tsunade watched as Pain paced the interrogation room like a caged tiger. It was odd, seeing as she should have been the one that was pacing. "Is something wrong Doctor?" she finally asked after about two minutes of the man walking back and forth and making her rather dizzy in the process.

Pain paused midstep and looked over to the woman sitting calmly in the chair before him. "What aren't you telling me?" he demanded after a moment's hesitation.

Tsunade blinked several times, unsure of what it what was Pain was referring to. "I've already told you everything I know," she said.

"Don't lie," Pain shouted, his fist colliding with the table between them. His calm façade was slowly peeling away, revealing the distraught man that lingered just below the surface. "You know more than what you are letting on. Now tell me how those six knew you are being held here!"

"Wait, what?" Tsunade asked, honestly surprised by the revelation. "You're saying they're here? Why the hell are they here?" she demanded, livid that they had the nerve to come back after everything she went through to get them out.

The door burst open and Sasuke and Naruto walked into the small room. "We're here to get you out," Naruto answered with a smile. "We also thought we would do some cleanup work while we're at it," he added glaring over to Pain who was now cowering in the corner.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**They have Tsunade, but now they have to get out.**

**Voice: Are you sure you're okay to be writing?**

**Me: I'm fine, I just have several holes in my stomach no big deal.**

**Voice: … Riiiight. Anyways please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Okay so many of you have probably already guessed but this story will be drawing to a close here soon, and then I'll be starting on another story about these three couples. There is only one more chapter to go, so I hope you all continue to support the story till the end. And for those wondering what is to come next it is my "Coming Soon" story "Vegas"! I've had a lot of people ask me about this one so I'm finally going to start up on it.**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 10: Breaking Out_

"Kiba, Gaara we've got Tsunade-sensei," Naruto reported.

"_Files are finished loading, I'm erasing everything now,"_ Gaara responded.

"_Bombs are set, now all we have to do is get out of here,"_ Kiba answered.

"Good, head towards the exit in A-Block, we'll use the front door to get out," Naruto ordered.

"_Roger!"_

"Let's go Tsunade-sensei," Sasuke said walking over to her and with a quick tug broke the handcuff's chain. A small eep sound from Pain drew their attention. His eyes were round and frightened. He was cowering in a corner, his body trembling. The man was utterly pathetic.

"Sasuke get her out of here," Naruto said walking over to Pain. "I'll take care of cleanup."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed but he nodded his head and grabbed Tsunade's arm. "Let's go," he said turning towards the door. "Hurry up and follow us," he whispered as he passed by Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke his trademark grin, "Promise." With one final glance in Naruto's direction Sasuke left the room with Tsunade, leaving Naruto and Pain alone. Cold, hard, unfeeling blue eyes turned on Pain. The doctor tried to huddled further into the corner, he tried to get as far away from Naruto as the small room would allow. "Tell me something Doctor," Naruto requested as he moved closer and closer to the man, "Why did you do it?"

"I – I don't know what you mean," Pain stuttered.

A heavy sigh escaped Naruto before he reached for one of his guns. "I thought you would say that." Just as he was leveling the gun between Pain's eyes the man's expression changed. Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain in his left side. Looking down he caught sight of small knife buried only partway in, definitely not deep enough to cause any real damage but deep enough to be a hindrance.

"I'm not going to just let you kill me!" Pain spat as he stood up. "I created you, so I think it's only right if I – "

BANG!

Pain's words were cut short by a bullet passing through his skull and spraying his brains all over the wall behind him. His body slumped backwards and then slowly slid down the wall. Skull fragments, brain matter, and blood left a trail marking his descent until he sat slumped on the floor.

Naruto sighed and with a grunt he removed the small blade from his side. Tossing the knife to the ground he turned and headed out.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

"What on earth are you brats doing here?" Tsunade demanded of Sasuke as they ran through the corridors.

"I think we already answered that," Sasuke said peeking around a corner before moving into the next passage.

Tsunade's glare intensified to the point that Sasuke could feel it boring into the back of his skull. "I don't recall asking you brats to save me," she hissed.

"Nope, Jiraiya and Itachi-san did," Sasuke answered. Tsunade's eyes widened before a small smile slipped into place on her lips. Sasuke glancing back smirked, it seemed the woman was finished arguing.

"Sasuke!" Black eyes pivoted at the sound of Neji's voice as they came up to them on the right. "Where is Naruto?"

"Taking care of Pain," Sasuke responded. "He should be coming soon." The group, now consisting of four people, continued to move through the passageways. Stopping at intersections and making sure that everything was clear they passed into the upper sections of A-Block.

"Gaara!" Kiba called out as they met them only meters from the front entrance. Just around the corner a group of nearly twenty armed soldiers stood waiting for them. "I don't think they're going to let us just walk out."

"Didn't think they would," Gaara drawled.

Kiba looked around then frowned. "Where is Naruto?" he asked.

"Right here," Naruto answered coming up to them. "Sasuke you have the bandages right?"

Concerned eyes instantly turned on Naruto. Sasuke quickly took in the sight of blood trickling down Naruto's side, his hand pressed against it to stop some of the flow. "What the fuck happened?" Sasuke hissed as he went to his side and lifted his shirt.

"It isn't very deep and most of the bleeding has already stopped," Naruto answered. "The little doctor had a knife hidden on him."

Sasuke growled low in his throat before he started wrapping a bandage and some gauze around Naruto's waist. Tsunade watched on. Even if the cut had been rather shallow the bleeding shouldn't have been slowing so soon. The accelerated healing caused by the experiments was just another of the things that these six had gotten. Strength, hearing, eyesight, speed, reflexes, and healing all of it was beyond human. Further more because of the training's conditioning they had no qualms about taking human life. She honestly wondered if the government truly realized what they had created by making these six boys.

"There, now don't go opening it up again," Sasuke warned before kissing Naruto deeply. Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight and she quickly turned away. She had heard the boys had started relationships with each other but she hadn't realized to what extent.

"Knock it off you two," Gaara snapped. "We have a bit of a problem over there!" he pointed to the group of soldiers blocking their way out.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart and went to look around the corner at the group. "Well we could always kill the lights and pick them off in the dark," Naruto suggested.

"We'd have to do it without killing the power supply," Sasuke added, "Or else we'll never get those doors open."

"So shooting the lights out would work," Kiba suggested.

"Or we could just flip them off," Tsunade said pointing to a fuse box above their heads.

"That'll work," the six men said with smiles on their faces.

"Kiba, Shino you two protect Tsunade-sensei," Gaara ordered. "Naruto, Sasuke you two go in first. Take out as many as possible as soon as the lights are off. Neji and I will be behind you and will work on the door. Tsunade-sensei can you flip the switch on my signal?"

"Roger," the five replied.

"Sure," Tsunade reached up and opened the fuse box door. She waited for the signal patiently. Gaara lifted his arm and waited until all of the soldiers were distracted in their conversations, they weren't highly trained apparently. Quickly Gaara dropped his arm and Tsunade flipped the breaker for the lights.

Everything went dark and shouts arouse from the group of soldiers waiting for them. Kiba and Shino moved to stand beside Tsunade. Naruto and Sasuke rushed forward, their guns already taking aim and firing. Neji and Gaara followed behind them also picking off several soldiers as they advanced on the door. As they reached the door Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto engaged the soldiers while Gaara worked on getting the door open. Kiba, Shino, and Tsunade stayed back, waiting for the signal to move. When the doors started to open Gaara signaled for them to move.

"The doors!" a soldier cried. "They're trying to get out."

"Realized that a little late don't you think?" Naruto asked from behind the man before slitting his throat. "Hurry up and get out of here!" As soon as the three reached the door the other four fell back and slipped through the one man opening Gaara had provided.

"As I thought," Gaara smiled as they reached the outer courtyard, "No alarms have been set off outside."

"Only because I didn't think they would be needed," Danzo announced from a watch tower. Seven pairs of eyes turned up and glared at the man standing high above them. "So nice to see you all again, now please return to your cages."

"Fuck you!" Kiba growled as he reached for the detonation device and pressed the button. The entire facility shook, lights went out, and the solid metal doors that kept the facility secure opened up as they had been programmed to due in case of a power failure.

"Shoot them!" Danzo ordered.

"Run!" Sasuke shouted.

The group ran towards the gates, the six soldiers firing off rounds at the towers and picking off the men one by one. Tsunade just ducked her head and prayed that she made it out alive. She didn't have a gun and she could barely see where she was going now that the power was completely out. Another explosion shook the grounds and Tsunade faltered in her steps.

"Get up," Kiba said reaching down and helping her to her feet. "Don't stop, not for a second got it."

Tsunade didn't answer and continued to run, still surrounded by the group. It was strange she realized how they had been trained to work alone and right now they were working flawlessly as a group to protect her. A curse from her left caused her to look away from her destination. Gaara was holding his right shoulder but he hadn't stopped running and was still firing off rounds. Soon they reached the gate and a van sped out of the shadows towards them.

"Get in!" Itachi said opening the door. Tsunade got in first, then Gaara and Neji, followed by Kiba and Shino. Naruto and Sasuke got in last, continuing to return fire the entire time. Once they were inside and the door was closed Itachi turned to Jiraiya, who was driving, and ordered, "Drive!" The grouped sighed and sat down in the back of the large vehicle. "Don't worry the van's bulletproof," Itachi reassured as he took in the sight of Naruto and Sasuke still looking out the back windows, guns at the ready.

"They shouldn't chase us into the city," Tsunade reasoned. "I don't think they want that kind of mess – "

**BOOM!**

Everyone glanced back just in time to see a large cloud of smoke rise up from the location of the facility. "Holly shit Kiba, how much did you use?" Naruto asked looking over to his friend.

"Um… enough to destroy everything," he answered.

"That's rather vague," Sasuke frowned.

"How's Gaara?" Shino asked looking over to Neji who was presently helping Gaara remove his shirt.

"The bullet is still lodged in his shoulder," Neji answered.

"Here let me help," Tsunade said moving to their side. "Jiraiya keep it as steady as possible!"

"Sure thing," the white haired man answered.

"Grit your teeth," Tsunade instructed. Gaara lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told. Tsunade, using one of the many knifes they had on them, cut open Gaara's shoulder. After making sure there was a big enough entrance she looked around the van for some gloves. Itachi handed her a box. "Prepared I see," she commented before slipping the gloves on, and putting two fingers inside the laceration she dug around until she found the bullet.

"Fuck that hurts," Gaara grunted as she pulled the bullet out.

"You're lucky, it missed anything important," Tsunade informed. "You guys don't by chance have a sewing kit do you?"

"Here," Itachi handed her a suture kit. Tsunade smiled at the professional tool and quickly sowed up the wound, which had already slowed in bleeding.

"Okay, so you should be able to take the stitches out in about three days," Tsunade instructed. "Don't do anything to stupid like lift weights or get into a fight before then though. Even with your healing abilities the wound will open up, got it?"

"Yes Tsunade-sensei," Gaara acknowledged with a sigh. Three days of not being able to do much didn't sound like a lot of fun to the redhead.

"Hey where the hell are we going?" Sasuke asked when he realized they weren't heading back to the heart of the city, but to the city wall.

"I promised to get you out of here right?" Itachi answered his brother. "I have a vehicle waiting at the city gate. It has direction to a cabin that's been prepared for you." Six pairs of eyes widened at the announcement. Slowly smiles found their way onto their faces. After everything they had been through they were finally getting out of the city. "Here, you're going to need these," Itachi held out six official envelopes. "They aren't forged, they're the real deal. So you don't have to worry." They opened the envelopes and found migration papers and passport visas insides. "I've already sent your things ahead of you. Thank you," Itachi finished.

"No," Sasuke said looking over to his brother. "Thank you for everything."

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

The van came to a stop just beside the city gates and the six soldiers slipped out of it. Saying their final goodbyes to the three people who had done so much for them, they went to the waiting vehicle, and got in. They changed out of their bloody clothes then started it up and drove to the gate. At the checkout booth they smiled at the man as he ran their paperwork and stamped their visas.

"Good luck boys," he said with a friendly smile.

"Thanks," Shino said, as he accepted all the paperwork back. The gates opened and the sun, just rising, shone in their eyes. "Let's go," Shino said as he put the car in gear and headed out under the blue sky.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Now this is NOT the ending. The next chapter will be the final one. We still need to figure out what happens to Danzo and of course see them in their new lives. So please wait patiently for the next chapter!**

**Voice: While waiting you can also review!**


	11. Final Chapter

_**World Crashing Down**_

**Here is the final chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Plot Bunny: Lilith**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Naruto **

_Final Chapter: Blue Skies_

_A judge's hammer fell, the sound reverberated in the Grand Jury's courtroom. The judge leaned over so he could see the man sitting in the accused chair. "Have anything to say in your defense?" he asked._

_A single black eye closed and the man took a deep breath. What was there for him to say? He was being used as a scapegoat, but he couldn't just say that. "Nothing," he finally said as he reopened his eye._

_The judge glared at the man for a moment longer before picking up his hammer again. "General Danzo, this court finds you guilty of illegal human experimentation. You are to be sentenced to 3 live sentences in the military prison, Hozukijo." The hammer fell a second time and Danzo's eye closed. _

"Turn that off Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from outside.

Naruto reached for the remote and powered down the television. Getting up from the couch he rushed outside. The afternoon sun shone down and bathed him in its warm glow. Looking up Naruto smiled as the breeze brushed his skin and ruffled his hair. This was it; this was what they had been working so hard for. There were no high walls keeping them caged in. There were no heavy clouds blocking out all traces of light. The air was clear. The sky was blue. And the trees and grass were green.

The place the six had come to was as cabin just outside a large forest. Three bedrooms, three and a half baths, a large kitchen, a billiard room, a large entertainment room, a living room, and a Jacuzzi tub outside all combined to make one luxurious home. Itachi had really set them up. They had only made a couple small adjustments and repairs to it when they arrived. One of them had been the landscaping. There had been a shocking lack of it. Shrubs and a small flower bed brightened up the outside. The lawn was trimmed and maintained now. The drive had new gravel and the path leading to the house now had new cobble stones. It wasn't much but it was theirs so they wanted to take care of it.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke growled from the garage.

"Yeah, sorry," Naruto smiled as he ran over to his lover.

They had been living in the cabin for four months now and everything was peaceful. They no longer accepted jobs. To keep themselves busy they had taken up gardening and raising animals. Their goal was to be as self sustaining as possible. At present Sasuke and Naruto were repairing some water damage in the garage, Neji and Gaara were feeding the pigs, and Shino and Kiba were watering the fields. Along with pigs they also had chickens, cows, and a couple sheep. Considering the cabin had come with a large amount of land, 200 acres, they figured they might as well use it.

"What was on that was so interesting?" Sasuke asked as Naruto reached him.

Naruto's lips turned up in a smile. "He was found guilty," Naruto chirped. Sasuke looked at him with a confused expression before shrugging it aside and returning to removing moldy drywall. Naruto put on a mask and gloves then started in as well. The garage was the last of the buildings that needed repairs. Nearly everything had had water damage when they arrived but they quickly repaired the leaks and damage. Naruto figured the property was in better condition now then it had been in a long time.

_xXx World Crashing Down xXx_

The sun set behind the forest casting long shadows across the lawn. The six men sat out on the front deck enjoying iced tea. The day had been long, but it had been wonderful. They couldn't ask for anything more than what they had.

A humming bird flew on the deck and zipped around them for a moment before going to the flowerbeds. Gaara watched the small bird as it buzzed around collecting its evening meal. "I wonder if we'll be like that guy from now on?" he suddenly asked.

"Like what?" Neji responded.

"Always working just to survive," Gaara answered.

"I hope so," Kiba chirped. The others looked at him with quizzical expressions. "Well think about it, if we had nothing to do life would get boring. At least by working for our food we can always remain busy."

Shino smiled before kissing Kiba softly, "That's right." Kiba returned the smile and cuddled closer to the taller man.

Naruto frowned and added, "Well as long as we just don't do it to survive, but for fun as well I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you plenty busy even when you don't have anything to do," Sasuke purred into Naruto's ear. The blonde blushed but didn't move away from the Uchiha.

"Looking forward to it," Naruto mumbled. The six fell silent and continued watching the shadows lengthen as the sun fell further and further behind the forest. Live under the blue sky truly was everything they had been hoping for when their world had come crashing down.

_World Crashed._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this story. Little bit of trivia, this story was inspired by the vampire movie "Priest". If you can figure out which elements were taken from that movie then you** **paid attention! Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Voice: Well see you all in another story some time soon. Bye bye! **


End file.
